Hello Professor?
by RukiaRocks
Summary: Toshiro was always smarter than his age, and if that was true, he could expect anything and predict what's gonna happen in his life next. Well think again, meet Prof. Histugaya a.k.a: Spy for the Soul Society.
1. Perfect

Chapter 1

Perfect

"Taicho! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Rangiku yelled at me behind the stack of paperwork.

"Ha ha, I've been here the whole time. Besides it's your fault I have to do all this extra wor-"

She snagged my arm and wisped me away, knocking over a pile of papers.

"Rangiku! You're picking that up!"

"Yea, yea, sure later."

She kept on running and i was no longer being dragged, I was curious, very curious to see what it was that got Rangiku to agree with me.

Then she stopped and turned around, pointing her finger up in triumph, I slid along the ground and slammed into her.

"What!?" I sighed impatiently.

"We can flash step!"

I looked at her like, you-are-so-weird.

She flinched and gave me the lost puppy look.

"What's with the stare." she whispered

"Just get a move on." I sighed.

She saluted me, "Yes sir!" and we flash stepped away.

I gave myself a second and stayed behind stroking my hand through my hair. _Why of all people did __**she **__have to be my vice captain._

She lead me to the squad one barracks. I looked at her and she shrugged.

"I was asked to bring you here."

She put a finger to her mouth and did this weird fountain pose "But it's supposed to be secret-tive. So SHHHH!"

"Speaking of secrets, taicho if you ever need to tell someo-"

I walked through the doors before she could ask me anything else.

"Good afternoon, Histugaya taicho."

"It's a pleasure, Head Captain, Yamamoto,"

I bowed, respectfully.

"May I ask why am here?"

"Just like the young ones, to get to the point." Ukitake sighed walking in from the door i just passed through.

"Ukitake, taicho!"

"Come on now, you have a lot of life left in you, let us explain before the assignment." Shunsui laughed.

"Shunsui, what a surprise." He paused and turned around

"Wait a sec, how come I don't get called 'taicho' by you anymore?"

"Because I do not respect a drunk."

He frowned "Oh how cruel."

"Come on now, get to the point."

Yamamoto coughed, getting our attention.

"You have the most experience with the real world."

Oh great, another trip to the real world, i sighed and then looked back up.

"You are heading there, because we need more information about where the strange amount of spiritual energy is coming from."

"Well, we know it's coming from the citizens and from Ichigo."

"Yes, but we need to know specifically who they are, so we can keep them on record and monitor them." Ukitake added

"Most of them have very low spirit energy, but, there are so many of them with just a little, that all the energy of the town is so high, it almost gags you." Shunsui stated.

"You said something like that in your report." Yamamoto began

"And we are concerned because of what you said."

"What i said.. In my report?"

"The fact that you, a captain, are so affected by the aura of the town, indicates that the citizens' combined energy is beginning to fuse."

"If we don't keep, at least those with high spiritual pressure contained, the whole city might collapse under the strain."

"What will you do once i tell you who has high spirit energy?" I questioned

"That is information that you do not need." I looked at the ground, _Why aren't they telling me that? If it's something bad they..._

"Oh don't stress about it! I'm sure you'll find a pretty lady or two in the real world!"

Shunsui smiled leaning on me and rapping his arm around my shoulder.

I squirmed and pushed him off, brushing off the dirt from my kimono.

"Now that is why I don't call you 'Taicho'. Don't encourage me to do that! You know being involved with humans in forbidden."

"Lighten up he was just joking." Ukitake laughed, messing up my hair. while I was shaking my head, trying to get it to stop being flat, Yamamoto spoke over us,

"Your disguise is a professor at Kurosaki's school."

"A what?!"

"Oh come on now, you can handle it, you are a genius!" Ukitake chucked, amused by my face of horror.

I sighed. _This only means more work. _

"Oh, and also make sure to take care of the hollows too, 'cause that Afro guy got back pain... err something." Shunsui stated.

I bowed and walked out.

Yea sure I was gonna be a Professor, a freaking teacher, no worries, not for me, but why do i have to do paperwork everywhere I go?! Perfect, just perfect.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Notes:**

**Another HistuKarin fanfic, I love you reader, but i also love reviewers so please do so. Thanks to ****girlX901**, hja0616,RosieLEK, Shadow Typhoon, and Yemi Hikari! I Love you all for adding me to your alerts. Thanks so much Yemi for the notes on my spelling. I can't wait for the new Bleach movie, Fade to Black, to get subbed! I mean, i've seen it raw, but i know it will make a huge difference when i can read it.

Reviewers to thank:

Yemi Hikari (My first beta reader!)

**Supersweetcutebunny** (awesome username by the way! It's a tounge twister!)

**girlX901** (My first reviewer :D )

I want to congratulate you readers, you have given me the most alerts and reviews that i have ever recieved after 1 chapter!

Favorite story adders to thank:

Ichigosfrenchmaid Thanks!

**Supersweetcutebunny** You are insane XD, in a good way! I LOVE YOU!

Again, thanks to all who read, a new chapter will be posted at soon as i get some beauty sleep. *yawns* Man who would have know? I'm 11 and I'm already writing for an actually audience!

**In other news I've been asked to do a conference with the character as I did in my VK fanfics,**

**love you,**

**~*RukiaRocks*~**

**Author's conference with character:**

***toshiro just sits in his chair, alone and quiet.***

**Author: Well this is pretty pointless because we have no character introduced.**

**Shunsui: HEY HOW COME I CAN'T COME IN *banging on closet door.***

**Author: because you're drunk.**

**Ukitake: AND WHY AM I IN HERE TOO?!**

**Author: *shrugs* well you where taking up room so, i stuffed you in there.**

**Toshiro:...**

**Author: Ah well..**

**Toshiro: *turns head and looks at author from the corner of his eye* What?**

**Author: *throws pencil on the ground* GOOD GOD DUDE, LIGHTEN UP, I CAN'T WAIT TO BRING KARIN IN CAUSE SHE IS GONNA KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO YOU! goodness, your aptitude makes me feel so could.**

**Karin: Well what would you expect, he's not the 'hotest' guy around. *giggles* ok now, that sounded wrong.**

**Author: How'd you get in here?**

**Karin: What can i say, I guess i have a forceful kick. *points to the closet door, kicked open and ukitake and shunsui laying on it, looking burnt up.***

**Karin: Now then, who do i need to smack some sense into.**

**Toshiro: *looking scared* Now Karin**

**Karin: It was him right?**

**Author: *looks are toshiro whos pratically begging her not to tell* *nods***

**Karin: ALRIGHT THEN! *cracks her knuckles***

**Toshiro: Oh crap.**

***glass breaks as toshiro jumps up and around, on ceilings and on walls trying to avoid Karin***

**To be continued**


	2. The World is Insane

Chapter 2 The World is Insane

Remember me? I'm Karin Kurosaki, or Ichigo's sister. I know what you're thinking, Ichigo the shinigami? Holly crap! But for a second, focus on me not him. I have lived nearly my entire life with the ability to see ghosts. The only shinigami I have seen are, Ichigo, the Afro dude that broke his back when I kicked him (What?! I thought he was a stalker, Ok? I was just defending myself), that girl with the big boobs, and Toshiro.

It had been 3 years since the day I meant Toshiro, and just before that, I found out about Ichigo. Rukia, I have my suspicions, but she's probably like a helper, because her aptitude is to "Flower-y" to be a soul reaper. But, then again, that strawberry blonde is a Soul Reaper and if she can b-

My watch beeped for my next class and I sprinted away, so fast I almost lost my balance. Recovering for my almost-trip I darted across the school rain garden for extra time. A teacher with a newspaper rolled up in his hand and a hand in his pocket, looked at me and started to take the newspaper and swat the air pointing toward me.

"KUROSAKI, GET OF THE GRASS!"

I rolled my eyes and took the twisty trip through the path and ended up late, again, which meant another tardy slip, again, and another detention, again. Whatever, my grades were fine, so that's all I need this school for, I don't have to be perfect, just enough to get me into college. Well, I also need this school for the soccer field.

"Did you here about the new teacher coming to school?" Some girls were chatting.

"They say he's really young, and past the high school entrance exam at like seven."

I turned to Yuuki who had just spoken this,

"Come on down, that's a load 'a crap, that would mean he'd only be around our age now."

"I know, but all the teachers are buzzing about it, and they say, it's true." Koiyuki proclaimed.

I put my hand on my chin and glanced out the window.

"He's a child prodigy!" One girl yelled

"I bet he's gonna be cute!" another squealed

Their chattering voices faded as I thought about what they'd said. _Well if even the teachers are talking about it, it has to be true._

A small black raven crowed several times and propelled off, toward the sun.

"OOOooo ravens are bad luck!" Yuuki stated.

_A genius huh? I wonder what he's gonna be like._

"Really, I'm just like one."

Everyone laughed. Today was going to be interesting, I think this guy was supposed to be my home room teacher, so eventually I'd cross paths with him. I really didn't care though, I mean, yea he's a child prodigy, but what's that got to do with me.

(**Author: MWA HAA HA HA! More than you think!)**

This year, I got a new school uniform, and boy was it girly! A short, navy blue skirt with a sailor's top. The collar was blue and running through it was a white line. Why couldn't I just wear the high school uniform? At least it didn't look like I was a little kid!

I slapped a mosquito on my leg and scrapped it off on the side of the tree, my friends and I where eating at. I sighed. Today was boring.

I leaned up against the tree and closed my eyes.

"You serious Karin? How late do you stay up anyways? If you keep sleeping during the middle of the day, you'll turn into a vampire!" Yuuki laughed.

"Yea, seriously, you spend all of your time outside, and yet you have pale skin!" Koiyuki added.

"You guys, I only close my eyes when I want to daydream. Today is boring, so let me make it fun." I moaned

"What exactly could she be day dreaming about?" Yuuki looked at Koiyuki and she shrugged. I grabbed my juice box and took a sip of it.

"She could be daydreaming about a boy."

The liquid can spewing out of my mouth.

"What?!"

"So she does like someone!" Yuuki laughed.

"I don't like anyone!"

"Interesting, she is arguing..Karin never argues she just makes her point and if you don't believe her, too bad! This is interesting, It seems there actually is someone!" Koiyuki analyzed.

I started to get flush. "No there isn't!"

"come on, tell us!"

"Ahh! He was a nobody, a selfish bastard who never talked and didn't even have the time of date for me!" _You're making no sense, who the heck are you talking about?_

"So there actually is someone."

I turned to the group of girl hovering around me. "THERE NEVER WAS!" They backed away slowly.

Well, my day turned from boring to annoying pretty fast. Everyone started asking "who's this dude?" And "Are you dating." When in truth, I had no idea who I was talking about from the beginning.

Home room, was a life saver, because no one could talk to me in study hall afterward. Turns out this 'child prodigy' couldn't make it today, so I did my homework in the presence of a normal substitute.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I carried the ball in my bag and swung it around in circles, whistling, still trying to figure out who I was babbling about. Yea, I know, you're thinking _Is she stupid? She was the one who said it so she should know. _Not really, because when I'm angry or upset, something or someone talks for me.

I paused in front of the old soccer field I used to practice at. The battle with that hollow blew a hole in the center of it. But right after Toshiro left, they thought it was a comet the shot down, and that I wasn't even there when it happened. I figured he used some type of mind control thingy. That spot where he always used to sit because of the view, I remember, he always had a phone with him, doing something. He didn't look like a texter, but maybe it was like a hollow tracker in disguise! No, probably not, but it's still fun to think about it that way.

He always had an Icy presence to, he wasn't the talkative kind and he missed every soccer practice and even half of the game! Come to think of it, I wonder what rank a "Captain" is...I wonder... When he sat on the railing that bordered the road from the steep hill, What sort of memories came to mind when he saw the sun setting.

I dragged my feet, I didn't feel like playing soccer tomorrow, which was abnormal for me. The sunset today, was purple and blue, strange because it was always red. But then again, everything today was backwards. Even my teacher! He was supposed to be a child prodigy, and then, out of the blue, he doesn't show up for his first day teaching! I didn't understand the world.

being 14 years old I never really bothered to get a hair cut, so my hair stretched down to my center back. It was a pain, because I've had to brush it more, and it gets caught in everything, tree branches, my feet, my hands. And even once, a bee got stuck in it! It was starting to get all wavey which i guess is a trait from mom. Mr. Hat 'n Clogs has been teaching me some skills on how to fight hollows, but honestly, I don't think there will be a time when i have to use them, because there almost always is more than one soul reaper here.

I stopped halfway home, and turned around. I felt it, that chilling sensation, like it was snowing all over. It felt it, at that same place, where the earth seems to touch the sky, and is not crowed by buildings. I quickly ran over to that spot once again, I didn't know why, even if he was there, why did i feel the need to see him?

On the dented, silver railing that protected cars that rushed by, a man sat, with hair as white as snow and he was in a suit with glasses on and still using his phone. This couldn't possibly be..

I ran up to him and smiled.

"Long time no see!"

He stopped and looked at me.

We locked eyes for a long time.

_true blue gazing at teal_

_teal gazing a blue_

Then he stated "Who are you?"

I took my hand and slapped the back of his head, he stroked it whining, "What was that for?"

"I'm Karin, you idiot!"

"Karin? You look.."

He examined me "Different."

"Dude, it's been three years, do you think I'd still look the same?!"

I put my hands on my hips.

"Well sorry, you look... Umm.. Girly."

I looked WHAT?!

"YOU DID NOT!" I threatened him with my hand.

"Ok, ok."

"Well, you grew too! What's with the glasses and suit?"

"Hmm? Oh this? I had a conference today."

"What do you mean, like a meeting for Captains?"

He looked startled for a moment, and then remembered that i know about soul reapers. He turned back to his phone.

"Something like that.."

He started to jump up over the railing as I stated,

"Hey, you aren't the new child prodigy teacher at my school, are you?"

"Who knows.."

I hated how he never answered my questions, like everything was a secret.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Toshiro's POV

That girl, her spirit energy has grown, almost as much as the level of a 3rd seat soul reaper. I'd hate to do this, not knowing what they do with the citizens I find, but... I texted the soul society with her name..

**Karin Kurosaki**

**Level: 3rd seat**

**Age: 14 **

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Author's Notes:**

**YOU PEOPLE ARE AMAZING! I LOVE YOU! Thanks everyone below for reviewing the last chapter!**** Everyone thank ****Yemi Hikari** **for helping with my grammer on the last chapter! 3**

**Reviewers to thank:**

**Yemi Hikari**** (My first beta reader!)**

**Supersweetcutebunny**** (awesome username by the way! It's a tounge twister!)**

**girlX901**** (My first reviewer :D )**

**I want to congratulate you readers, you have given me the most alerts and reviews that i have ever recieved after 1 chapter!**

**Favorite story adders to thank:**

**Ichigosfrenchmaid**** Thanks!**

**Supersweetcutebunny**** You are insane XD, in a good way! I LOVE YOU!**

**Alerters to thank (If that's a word! lol):**

**girlX901**

**hja0616**

**RosieLEK**

**Shadow Typhoon**

**I 3 you guys--- that means i love you!**

**In other news, I want to know if you guys like my conferences with the charaters! I've aready got an awnser from someone! Oh! and the Bleach movie ****Fade to Black**** is subbed! Here's a link: .com/bleach-ova/bleach-movie-3-fade-to-black/ **

**NOTE: The link I gave you is the movie subbed in english.**

**LOVE YOU (Ok, now, i don't care if it seems i'm gay, I really love you!),**

**~*RukiaRocks*~**

**Author's conference with charaters:**

**Toshiro: You just love to make me hurt, huh?**

**Author: *nods* but i'll never kill you!**

**Toshiro: Great, i'll just suffer!**

**Karin: not nessasarily, she might not kill you, but i will!**

**Toshiro: Once again, what did i ever do to you?**

**Author: Are you an idiot, she-**

**Karin: I'm GONNA KILL YOU,**

***Author shakes head and hears crashing and "You still haven't noticed?" and "Notice what?"***

**Author: oh..Males, they never seem to get it.**

**Toshiro: *clamped to the side pole* Well, help me understand!**

**Karin: YOU FREAKING IDIOT!**

**Author: SHE PREGNATE YOU FOOL!**

**Toshiro: *falls off the pole* What?!**

**Ichigo: *busts through the door* WHAT?!**

**Karin: WOW, Ichigo didn't even know**

**Ichigo: Toshiro I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!**

**Author: Don't do even think about it!**

***Ichigo, in his pose for Banki whines 'awwe!'***

**Ichigo: Fine then, we'll have to do this the old fashioned way! *cracks knuckles***

**Toshiro: Dear god!**

**To be continued**


	3. A Nerve Racking First Day

Chapter 3 Nerve Racking First Day

I often did fine teaching, but something about my first day at Karakura High. Sure, the cloths where… Abnormal and quite uncomfortable, but aside from that, there was something different...

All the girls where freaking getting up in my face!

"He's so cute!" One whined

I wasn't sure if humans greeted fellow people of the same age that way. Maybe it was a greeting for teachers. Course not, probably meant to obstruct my class because the teaching hours where limited.

I coughed a bit, "Please be seated."

"Awe! But, Professor!"

What am I supposed to do now, I don't know how fragile a female human's constitution was so coming out and saying 'get to class' might make them burst out crying. It seemed like that was the outcome from this human girl's outrage. Geeze, I didn't know humans where so... Spoiled.

"Umm..Please let me teach.."

"But I have so much to say!" another girl pouted.

Wasn't the 'teach' part in teacher supposed to address me as the one teaching. I mean, 'professor' was a title that meant teach, right? Or was i meant to let this girl teach?

"Ahh.."

"THAT'S IT EVERYONE SIT DOWN, OR I'LL SNAP YOUR LEGS OFF AND MAKE YOU!"

I turned to the voiced, rather surprised. She seemed like all the other girls, but more..I'd say, higher ranked, but could students possibly have ranks.

She turned to me and smiled, her face all glitter-y. I jumped back, her smile was creepy, and symmetrically perfect.

"Class president here!" She yelled

From then on, class was rather easy, each class was quieted down by their president and i was able to do my work. If the president saw anyone talking they would:

A: Threaten them

or

B: Make this weird smile like Unohana-taicho does.

When the second class was up, and it was time for 'break' the students flooded out of the room like locusts. They all huddled up in little groups out in the field. I could see some, through my window, where tossing balls and a few girls where playing as well, but most where standing around talking.

That's when I saw her. I wasn't really surprised because she had asked me if I was her teacher. Eventually, i would see her today too. I was telling the truth before; you could barely tell it was her now. Her hair was longer and it was starting to get less flat. Really, the only thing that was the same was the fact she was caring a soccer ball between her legs. She had a little clip in her hair, which kept an unruly bang out of face.

"Ah, interested in another human girl again, taicho?"

I sighed and closed my eyes, "What, Masumoto?"

"I just came to check in!"

"Whatever, leave me be, I'm thinking."

I opened my eyes and tried to focus on Karin when Rangiku step up in front of my face and leaned down to look at me in the eye.

"Taicho! Don't tell me you finally like a girl! And she's human."

I sighed trying to explain to her I was trying to keep an eye on Karin, she didn't even pay attention to me she just spun around, and looked through the group of girls.

_Yea right, she'll tell who Karin is, i couldn't even recognize her._

"Hey look! It's Kurosaki's sister!"

"How did you know that?"

"What do you mean? She's exactly the same except for now she has longer hair, and breasts." She stated.

"Rangiku!"

"Taicho, why're you getting all red."

I turned around.

"Why do you think."

"Oh, you didn't know it was her?"

"No! I mean, yes! But that's not what I'm mad about."

"Oh, right, sometimes I think you're not here, and I drift off talking to myself. Oh, well go to go Taicho I have some drinkin- err.. paperwork to do with the others! Bye!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Just as I expected, Karin was in my last class, homeroom to be exact. She took a step through the doors and took a quick glance at me, and went to go sit down. Unlike the other classes, this one consisted of mostly boys, the few girls that were in it, where whispering and gawking at me. The guys where making weird signs with their hands and saying,

"Wow, freaking hair, bro!"

I didn't know what the sign was, so I considered it to be a form of greeting. I put my index finger and the one closed to my pinky down and I gave them the sign back. The guys cheered wildly, what exactly did this sign mean?

"Alright, now let's sit down, and get started." I stated.

I found, they where just kidding when they where pouting. I also found this part of the school is called the "Jr. High" and that 2/3rds of the school's students where female.

When I taught, Karin took notes; a lot of the girls did too, but not the boys. I didn't mind, as long as they where quiet.

In the middle of class i felt something, the spiritual energy of a hollow, but it was so dull and weak, that I didn't pay much attention to it. It made no noise that was what bothered me. I decided to go check it out; I popped a soul candy in my body and ran off.

"Don't touch the acid; it will melt your skin!" I told my body as I rushed off to see what this wave of energy was.

I tried to track the weak energy, but it felt like the father away i got from the school the more it disappeared. It wasn't as if it was going farther away, it was almost like the aura was dissolving.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Karin's POV_

Toshiro popped out of his body! IN THE MIDDLE OF CLASS! AND WHAT THE HELL! IT WAS MOVING ON ITS OWN! It was screwing with the chemicals and mumbling "wait for master" and "Don't touch the acid"

It plopped down, off the chair, as if it didn't have legs, or didn't know how to use them.

"Histugaya-sama!" One of the girls yelled.

The whole class rushed up. I hastily ran up in front of them and blocked their path.

"As class president, I cannot let you go any further."

"Kurosaki, what the hell, our teacher is on the floor basically having a seizure and you tell us to stay back?" A boy protested

I looked behind me and it was true, Toshiro's body was squirming around, trying to find some way to get far away from us, like we where going to hurt it.

"..Must protect body for Captain Histugaya.." It whispered

Then this is what Mr. Hat'n Clogs told me was a 'Soul Candy'. A replacement soul. Well not a very good one.

I took the soul reaper badge Ichigo had in his room and looked at it. I remember asking Urahara about it.

_"It forces the soul out, it's like a soul candy, but instead of replacing it with another soul, it forces out anything out spiritual mass out."_

That could mean, that unless I got that "soul candy" out, Toshiro couldn't come in.

Carefully, I stepped over to his body, It flinched and whimpered, running off underneath a desk.

"Shh.."

It's tension released a bit, and that's when I struck him in the back with this. It forced out a little pill.

I looked at the pill and then at the badge.

_What the hell, Urahara, this didn't do crap!_

"Histugaya-sama!"

"Karin, what the hell did you do?!"

Everyone rushed over to him and pulled him out from under the desk. Koiyuki felt his neck vein. _No, don't say it!_

"He's not breathing!!"

Everyone gasped, screaming and running around in circles.

"Karin, you killed him!" Yuuki yelled!

I seized his body away from them and backed away.

What am i supposed to do to stall?

"We need to do CPR!"

"Class Pres. You were trained to do that, right?!" One guy suggested

"Yea, Karin-chan!"

I started turning red._ No freaking way!_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Toshiro's POV_

I suddenly felt Karin's spiritual energy spilling out. _that was it! Her massive amount of energy was increasing to density of the barrier at masked with spiritual energy. _That was what was jamming my senses! I flash stepped back to the room to find the chemicals bubbling over with my gigai in her lap. Honesty, no way did I want to go back into my body when it was in that position.

I gazed at the soul candy, lying on the floor beside Karin. _How did that happen?_

"What happened here?" I questioned

"Karin, If you aren't going to do it, I will-"

Karin paid no attention to them and face me.

"TOSHIRO YOU FREAKING IDIOT! JUMPING OUT OF YOUR BODY IN THE MIDDLE OF CLASS!"

I tried to shush her, she would seem psycho if she kept talking to air like that.

"Why is she talking to the air?" Koiyuki questioned.

"It must be a disease Toshiro had! And she has it too!" Yuuki suggested.

"In that case!"

_Oh crap!_

A human boy took a wooden yardstick and slammed Karin in the stomach with it.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

"What? I was trying to make it painless!"

"You idiot, didn't you learn anything, you don't skip right to taking action after you make a theory."

I slid back into my body and quickly pulled out my memory gun and snapped it in their faces.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The students where sent back to their houses. Thank goodness it was the end of the day, and my squad could return them home without any questions. What the soul society text said was a good excuse was to say:

_"They where caught using drugs and a police officers had to sedated the whole class."_

What ever that means. But as for Karin, I figured the least i could do was bring her to her family's house and explain what happened to Ichigo.

The door to her house opened and some guy with a weirdly shaped beard answered it. He frowned at me and then cracked his knuckles.

I looked at myself and then at Karin resting in my arms.

"No, no, no, wait, this is all a misunderstanding, I'm her teacher."

"You're her what?"

"I'm sorry, may i speak to Ichigo, this will make more sense to him."

"Is it something to do with spirits?"

From behind him an girl with short, light brown hair stepped out.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So, your whole family knows about them?"

"Hmm?" Ichigo mumbled

"Oh yea, they don't know about shinigami though, actually, only Karin and I can see them so.."

I pondered over telling him that his father had a lot of spiritual energy too, but i bet he already knew that.

"So, you're a teacher, now? What's the Soul Society doing now?"

"Well, I wish i could tell you, but i couldn't even tell Rangiku, so.."

"It's fine, don't stress about it, seriously!" He stated

"Just good luck? You'll do fine," Ichigo added, pushing his hand down of my head and rubbing my hair.

"Toshiro."

_Since when did he start calling me by my first name?_

"Say, where are you staying, I mean, while you're in the real world?"

"Actually, I go back to the soul society every day because I have nowhere else to go? Why?"

"Well, you know, there are clinic beds you can sleep in, I'd offer you my room, but.."

He forced open the door to his closet and revealed Rukia drawing on a sheet of paper. She was on her stomach and her two feet were flying up and kicking the air.

"Histugaya-taicho.." She whispered at first.

then she shot up and saluted me "Histugaya-taicho!" Her head struck the ceiling and she held it making an 'ow' noise. Ichigo shut the door.

"It is currently being occupied by a surprising more than one person."

"I though Kuchiki was supposed to be in the real world on an errand.."

Ichigo lifted up his hand and pointed to a ring on his finger.

"You serious?!"

"Yep, Byakuya is letting her have a while off, as a sort of honey moon."

"Seriously I'm married and yet, goat face still won't let me move out..."

"Ok, now about me staying here, I-"

Isshin bust through the door.

"WE WOULD LOVE MORE GUESTS!"

"Karin should be awake by dinner, so at least stay until then..." Ichigo's sister stated.

"And by that time, I'll already have the bed made in the clinic, So it's no trouble!"

"Come on, now!"

"Taicho do it!" Rukia yelled through the closet door.

"What was that?" Ichigo's sister asked.

"Nothing!" Ichigo encouraged

"Well I was planning on asking Karin something..."

"Alright then!" Isshin dragged me off like i was his son err something.

"But just for dinner!"

_Why was it that Karin's spiritual energy plays such a big part in the barrier surrounding the town? Could It also be possible for me to use her in order to detect the hollows?_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's notes:**

**I LOVE YOU! YOU REVIEWERS AND READERS ARE AMAZING.. Umm.. To ShikalllTema, please read the conferences because i do not believe i order the characters around like the other authors do. Please try and read it, it is actually more of a mini story because i never get to ask them a question.**

**Reviewers to thank: **

**RosieLEK-- I hope you enjoy the story! **

**ShikallllTema-- :) Do well on the drawing! **

**Yemi Hikari --- Everyone, make sure to send her a get well E-card! **

**yellowbutterfly93--- :)**

**Favorite story adders to thank: **

**ShikallllTema-- Beastly! **

**RosieLEK-- XD You're awesome!  
Kanarekana--I know not who you are, but never the less, you are amazing! . **

**Alerters to thank: **

**Allyieh-- I love you!**

**yellowbutterfly93---umm...Let's see..(Looks through dad's college vocab cards)..prodigious!**

**Author's conferences with charaters:**

**Author: Toshiro is currently experiencing post dramatic stress disorder, Karin is getting an ultra sound with Rukia and Ichigo is getting arrested so.. I really have no characters to interview. Though really this is a talk show because I never get to ask any questions.**

**Rangiku: Well I'm still here!**

**Momo: Umm..I'm here, but i don't think I'm in this story yet!**

**Author: Correct.**

**Rangiku: But. I am!**

**Author: I get that..**

**Momo:..**

**Author:..**

**Rangiku:...**

**Rangiku: AWE THINGS ARE BORING WITHOUT TAICHO!**

***door busts open***

**Zaraki: I heard Ichigo was hear!**

**Author: WHY! I JUST FIXED THAT DOOR!**

**Momo: Just missed him! **

**Rangiku: the police picked him up after they found him beating Toshiro's gigai.**

**Momo: Shiro-Chan is in shock right now.**

**Author: and Karin and Rukia are someplace girls like.**

**Zaraki: that's all I need to know!**

**Author: Wait!**

**Zaraki: What?**

**Author: Please send someone from squad 11 to fix the door! It's already been busted through 3 times!**

**To be continued**


	4. Chess Game

Chapter 4 Chess Game

I sat in their living room, quite awkwardly and watched Ichigo's sister, i now know to be called, "Yuzu", make dinner.

"So," Isshin finally spoke after a pregnant silence.

"You're the new child prodigy teacher?"

"Yes, I am."

"What subject do you teach?" He questioned

"Oh, I teach science and chemistry."

"Well, if that's the case, you should know what happens when a teacher gets involved with his students. Karin's young and in the springtime of her youth, if you want to get into a-"

"KNOCK IT OFF DAD!" Karin yelled from another room.

"Geeze, she's already awake!"

"YEA, AND YOU'RE LUCKY I AIN'T IN THERE 'CAUSE I WOULD OF BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!" She roared.

I heard foot steps until finally Karin was at the door way, in a t-shirt with shorts, her two feet spread out and her hands on her hips.

"Why're you still here anyway?" She looked at me suspiciously.

"Your family invited me for dinner, and it was nearly impossible to deny the invite."

She stared at me and then came over to her dad and smack him in the back of the head. (Goodness, she was violent!)

"Dad, he's my teacher, he's not my boyfriend, good god!" She shrieked

He looked like he was bowing down to her, "Please forgive me."

Her legs where parted and she was staring down at him, then her angry gaze turned to me. I flinched.

She bit her lip and snagged my hand away,

"I need to talk to you." She stated, tugging me off somewhere.

In the hall way she let go of my wrist and turned around.

"Why isn't the hollow gone?"

My eyes widened, _she can tell I didn't dispose of it!_

"I can feel it, it's still here, why didn't you get rid of it?"

I looked at her. _How can she sense a hollow I can't even detect?_

"I lost it.."

"What are you talking about? How could you have lost it, I can feel its aura, it's so close, why can't you hear it?!"

"I _can't_ hear it."

"What do you mean?"

I heard rustling and glass breaking in Ichigo's room. Someone yelled,

"FINE THEN, IF YOU WANTED TO BE ALONE YOU COULD HAVE JUST TOLD ME!"

and

"Rukia! What's the hell, stop throwing stuff at me!! It's no big deal I just think I should go check it out."

"YOU LIE!"

Karin and I looked at each other and then waited until the noise when silent. We then proceeded to venture into his room.

Rukia was sitting on the bed (that was snapped in half) crying. She had a broken lamp beside her and the wood floor was stained with scratches. The window was open and Ichigo's body was on the floor. The mod soul stuffed animal was sitting on it like it had just won a prize.

"Rukia? What happened?" Karin rushed over to Rukia.

"He-he says there's-there's a-" She took a deep broken breath.

"A hollow, He-he wanted to g-go see it. But- I don't sense any Hollow.." She started to break down crying and she fell in Karin's lap. Karin stroked her head.

"There, there."

"He probably wants to be alone, and I can understand that, but why does he have to lie to me?"

Karin looked at me as if to say, what's-going-on?

_I get it! Ichigo and Karin's spiritual energy is fused with the barrier of the town. When they are a part of the spiritual mass that masks the town, they can sense, even from the farthest reaches of the town, where a hollow is! When Karin got upset because she was trying to protect my gigai, her spiritual energy started to spill out, making the barrier thicker, and jamming my senses even more. Could this mean that I could do nothing to fight hollows without her?_

"Karin, I need to talk to you."

I explained to her everything I had figured out.

"I need your help, Karin."

"Well, why can't you get Ichigo to do it?" She whispered

Rukia started to whine, "DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" and she curled up in a ball on the bed.

"Right.."

"On one condition, then." she demanded

"Condition?"

"I want to become a Soul Reaper too!" she stated

"A WHAT?!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Unless she died, Karin would never become a soul reaper. Never the less, I needed her, so I lead her to believe she could become one, and that i'd train her to do so.

After school I met Karin in my classroom and she sat down at a desk. I took out a chess set from my drawer and sat next to her. She leaned to the side like I was some type of creature she didn't want to touch.

"This will teach you strategy."

"Why don't we start with combat?" She questioned

"We both know your skills in combat are far more developed then your strategy alone. This will probably end up being your down fall if you don't get to work and start making plans for attack." I explained

"Do you know how to play chess?"

"Sure, my mom and I used to play it." She stated.

I heard some whispers and I looked at the door. Leaning on the door, where the eyes of nearly every girl in the school. They where all smudged in the class room windows. And when i turned to look the other way, they where there too!

"PROFESSOR LIKES KUROSAKI!" one girl screamed, while talking to another. She and her friend imediately ran off the playground and squished up against the door to watch me.

"GET OUT'A HERE!" Karin screamed shaking her fist in the air. All the girls quickly stepped back.

Karin turned around and sat back down next to me.

"Look, i'm going to be honest. Strategy has always been my weakness, and that's probably how it is going to stay."

Never the less we procided to play our first game.

She made one play and slid the chess board over to me like saying, "I really don't like playing this."

I made my play and pushed the chessboard back to the center, so she could move her piece.

She made another move, and then again slid the chess board away.

We did this five times until I finally made my play and forcefully moved the chessboard all the way on her side. I would have exspected her to move, but she didn't she leaned back in her place. For a moment, we where face to face, and I could feel her warm breath on my face. She was frowing and blushing.

"Checkmate."

I leaned back up and let go of the chess piece.

"You need to concentrate better. I stood up and walked out of the room.

_Of course..For a moment... I was distracted too..._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, there you go. Not as much humor as the last few chapter, but I can promise you, the next chapter will be so funny, you'll have to stop reading it for a bathroom break.**

**Thanks to all reviewers for the previous chapter:**

**ShikallllTema--- It is a small world!**

**RosieLEK --- :) My loyal reviewer!**

**Alerters to thank:**

**CrosZ-- Does your pen name refer to Yuuki and Zero from VK?**

**Favorite Story adders to thank:**

**GabsGen-- I no not who you are, but i love you just the same!**

**Author's Conferences with charaters:**

**Momo: Shiro-chan is gonna be a father!**

**Author: WOO HOOO!**

**Toshiro: Ok, i just came out of the nut hut, don't make me want to go back in.**

**Rukia: *is stomping on Ichigo, who is lying on the ground* YOU STUPID IDIOT! DON'T YOU EVER GO GETTING ARRESTED AGAIN!  
**

**Karin: WOW, that's surprising coming from a pregnate lady, i mean, you'd yell at him, but you really are abusing him.**

**Ichigo, see what I mean? Good luck, Toshiro**

**Karin: Well, i'm not gonna be the hormonal mother watching sappy love stories, I can tell you that.**

**Three months later**

**Karin: OH WHY! WHY DID ROMEO KILL HIMSELF! OHH!**

**Toshiro: *is chained to the bed and being forced to watch Romeo and Juliette for the 5th time in a row!* why....**

**To be continued**


	5. The Shadow

The Shadow

Karin seemed mad at me. Yea, I know what you're thinking, _If she where mad, you'd be dead right now. _And that's what's wrong. She seemed to be in a deep trance, as if to be analyzing something. It was weird for her because Karin isn't the type to think. I mean, to stop for awhile and process something. She was just avoiding me and her aptitude seemed to change as well. I figured she needed to think about all of the stuff I told her concerning her town.

"Now, before we enter the lab," I began. The class cheered. All except Karin, who seemed deep in a book with a hot pink cover. "we have to go over the safety rules."

They all sighed and booed and "awe!" ed at this.

"I know, I know, but what do I always say?" Being a teacher in the real world was easy because the weight was so much lighter.

"If we read the rules, you don't get blamed if we blow up." they all said.

"And why is that?"

"Because the rules state clearly what is and will be permitted in the lab." they spoke.

"Good, good."

You didn't have to speak formally to everyone, even your fellow teachers of the same rank. And plus! The work load was so much lighter! I don't have to be all tense to my students now, and it's becoming enjoyable, almost like what they call a "vacation", although I wouldn't know because I've never experienced one.

"Turn to the front page in your text book."

Everyone pulled up their goggles on top of their heads and plucked off their gloves. They plopped down in their chairs, tugging their book sacks up off the ground and on their laps, unzipping their bags, pulling out the bright red textbook for chemistry, and sighing with boredom between each step.

"Let's get this done, I want see you mess up and your volcanoes explode in your faces too!"

"Ha, ha keep talking, like that'll ever happen to us."

Ironically the young man that stated this, I believed, was the most likely to screw up and not follow directions. He looked like a bully, though he didn't really do anything to me, he was always the class clown, and I gathered he craved attention. Drew, the quarterback for the school's football team. Aparently his mother was american... I snorted. This guy was a perfect example of an american. So arogant. That's why their ecomony is so bad.

**(Author's note: I can say that because I am American. Lol)**

When we finally made it through all the safety rules, I glanced over at Karin, who was **still** reading her book. I bet she didn't even pay attention!

On the way to the lab, I kept seeing something ducking in and out of the shadows. Probably some student gawking at my hair (for some reason it caught people's eye).

I blew it off, it didn't matter.

"Ok, who can tell me what to do first?"

Drew raised his hand, "Get the bottle out."

Everyone laughed. He was the most simple minded human male I've seen. Obviously there has to be a container for the liquid, and we already had the plastic bottles in front of us.

Ayame raised her hand. "Add baking soda."

"Correct, everyone grab the table spoons in front of you and add just one spoonful of baking soda. Now, be sure to carefully place it inside without it spilling."

Drew raised his hand again, "Why, because we'll explode?"

Everyone started to laugh. Okay, that was it, I'd had just enough of playing let-the-stupid-mortal-outwit-me.

"No, but I will."

Everyone made an Ooo Noise as Drew resumed his work. Class clowns, now that was something I could do without.

I looked at Karin, who was sitting at her table, STILL READING THAT EVIL HOT PINK BOOK! Her friend Yuuki saw me looking at her, and she nudged Karin and told her to get to her work.

"Ok, and now we will move outside, everyone bring your bottles as well as your cups of vinegar you measured earlier, with you. DO NOT forget your measuring funnels."

Everyone picked up their things and gathered in hordes, talking and yapping as they all managed to squeeze through the narrow doorway.

Karin forgot her funnel on her table, as she swerved blindly, her book blocking her eyes.

She passed me up and slid the book up out of her hands and replaced it with the funnel in my hands. For a minute, she stared at the funnel like, _this isn't a book, _and then her eyes fell on it in my hands, I still had it open, turned to the page she was reading.

She tried to get it back, jumping up and down, grasping at it, as I lifted it up in the air. I remember it used to me that was the short one, always trying to grasp my books bullies had hanging above my head.

I put the book in front of me and like I was going to read it.

"So, what's interesting about this?"

"Nothing, it's just a cool story."

"Oh really," I let my eyes slid down, like they where reading the page.

"Dude, it's a chick-flick, ok?"

I smiled. "Okay, I'll hold onto this until the end of class when I know you listened enough to know how to make a mini volcano."

I closed the book and put it down next to my computer (if you didn't know what it is, it's alright, I didn't know either! It honestly kind of scared me the way it beeped and all.)

She frown and looked down.

"About the other day.."

"What, do you mean our chess game?"

I could see something. No! It couldn't be! I checked my vision, blinking twice. I saw she was blushing a bit.

"I.."

She glanced up at me, and seeing my expression of confusion she smiled a bit.

"So you're just as confused as me."

"Well yes, for several reasons. One being, I don't know what you're talking about."

She put her hands behind her back, nervously.

"I was wondering if..."

I gave her a puzzled look.

"We could have a rematch."

I smiled. "Sure"

As we drew closer to the door I saw that same black shadow in the window, it bothered me. I soon forgot it when we heard whispered, and opened the door to find tons of people on the other side with their ears pressed up against it.

I sighed _thank goodness we weren't talking about hollows._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I watched everyone add their vinegar to the bottle and their bottles fizz over with tan colored ooze.

Drew got it all over himself because he didn't pull back fast enough when the vinegar reacted with the baking soda.

Karin poured hers in and the Vinegar and baking soda shot straight up like a rocket.

It got everyone around her wet, but most especially her. I was guessing a previous class used the same bottle for a project on caffeine, potassium benzoate, aspartame, and CO2 and its reaction to gelatin and Arabic. Obviously, they didn't clean it out well enough. This project was often called the "Diet Coke and Mentos experiment".

The project didn't last as long as expected to, so the class had a short recess. I leaned up against a tree and watched everyone play. It seemed to always be this way, I would watch others play, and I was alone. I closed my eyes just for a moment remembering the loneliness of my childhood. When I opened them Karin was handing me this rectangular shape with a white stick attached to it.

"It's called Juice. Rukia said you don't have anything like this where you guys live, so, yea, it's something you drink."

It didn't take me long to realize the stick and the silver circle at the top of the box were cemetrically similar. I also saw that there was a sharp end to the stick, and the circle was weaker than the rest of the box. I took the stick between two of my fingers and in the midst of Karin's talking I stabbed the circle with the stick. It poked through the other side and a liquid came dripping out of it.

"Toshiro?! What did you do? Don't stab the hole! A straw is _not_ a weapon!"

She grabbed the juice box and shoved her's in my hands. She went to a trash can and tossed it in, whipping the liquid off her hands onto her skirt.

I examined her juice box and reached my hand toward her "straw" and she quickly took it away from me.

"No way! Let me do it this time!"

She took juice and lightly tapped the circle, handing it to me. I was about to grab it when we heard giggling.

"She calls professor, 'Toshiro' ?!" one girl whispered

they giggled and then looked at us.

Karin squeezed on the box and it began to spew out with the liquid. She held her hand underneath it so the liquid wouldn't get on her. I took the juice box, and watched her stoop down and wipe the liquid off her shoe. I got down too to see if i could help. She looked up and then looked back down. I was only getting in her way, so I sat up against the tree and waited for her to finish. While waiting, I examined the box. _Now, how do I drink out of it?_

I saw the shadow from the corner of my eyes again. Now, I was sure of it. Someone was spying on me.

I turned back just in time to see Karin finish up cleaning her shoe. She crawled over to me and sat on her knees, taking the juice box from me and poking the "straw" into my mouth.

"Drink it." She squeeze the box and I could see the brown liquid coming up the tube and into my mouth.

It was sweet at first and then it turned sour, very sour. I spit it out.

"What was that?!"

"Orange Juice. Why? You don't like it?"

I made a sour face.

She flipped the box around and took a taste of it herself.

She turned it back around and offered it to me.

"It's fine."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! IT'S SOUR!"

The girls started laughing and giggling again. Karin squeezed on the box again. I quickly put my hands on the box.

"Don't! You'll get me wet!"

Her eyes slid down to my hands on hers. When I had realized what I had done, she started to get flush when she quickly drew back repying,

"Right, that reminds me.."

Karin pointed the straw at me and squirted the orange juice all over me.

"That is for making my volcano blow up and for making me spill juice on myself."

What?! Like I was the one who made you not pay attention in class! But throwing that aside, did she just blush?! Again!

The bell rang for the next class and our little recess was up.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Karin forgot her book so while in study hall I opened it and took a peak inside.

It was a chess book with a glued hot pink cover! All of the pages where on several different scenarios in chess! It couldn't be.. No... Could it be possible that... Karin could be trying to please me?

I felt it again, that shadow, that something examining my presence. It err ked me. I shut the book and went over to my door, propping it open.

1 min and 21 seconds remaining until the bell rings.

Karin came after school for our chess game. Like always, the students, still waiting for their parents, horded up to the door and smudged their faces up against the windows, eager to know Karin and I's business. Often, however, Karin would scare them all away. But today she was a bit… Serious. I didn't like the serious Karin.

I loved the Karin that made me feel that uplifting sensation. Who's eyes burned with the spontaneous desire to keep going and follow through. I think those eyes also read the desire to make people smile, although they dare not show it.

_Wait, whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up now. Did I just that the **L **word?! Oh my god, I'm going insane._ I couldn't get images of Karin out of my head_. Good god, what am I going to do with myself, now? It's against the rules to like your student._ Wait, that sounds familiar…

That's right. I'm a shinigami. A soul reaper. My fate is to the dead. My fate is also to protect the living. And also, to become the living.

All soul reapers have powers humans only dream of having. But in spite of that, we all yearn, some less obvious then others, to be human again. To live again. But we are neither the dead or the living, because we are the Gods of death and as such nothing stops us from doing anything we want. The only thing we absolutely can not do, is live again. And that is why we yearn for it, because we can not have it.

Such a disgusting emotion, one that many have strived to rid themselves of. The only emotion we soul reapers can not give away or make disappear. This emotion can unlock others, as I've seen now. In these past weeks of teaching I have developed human emotion that is unbecoming of myself and would have not expected to find inside me. Freedom, Light heartedness, and Affection. All unlocked by that single emotion not even death gods can defeat. Greed.

"Checkmate" Karin stated.

I blinked two times. _Was I playing the game this whole time?_

"Umm… Great, you pass level one."

Karin sighed, putting her hands behind her head.

"That was bothersome."

_What's with her aptitude, it's all… Proper. She's even using advanced vocabulary!_

"Ah... Karin?"

She open one eyes and grunted a, "hmm".

"What's up, you seem different."

She looked at me, wide eyes, as if she where displeased with my reaction to her new personality.

She closed her eyes again. "It's that book, it brain washed me."

_"No, I can see right through your act. You tried to change your aptitude because you though I'd like you better that way. I'm glad you realize I like you the way you are."_

"W-what did you just say?!!??" Karin yelled.

Oh my god, what I saying that out loud?!

"Toshiro, you.."

For some reason, even though she always called me Toshiro, I wanted her to call me

"-Sama". Oh dang it! Why! Why! You are a stupid soul reaper, freaking hormones. YOU SUCK!

(**Author's Note: When a student refers to a teacher they use –sama at the end of their last name. However, if Karin says Toshiro-sama that would use toshiro's first name which is a completely different meaning. Woman that refer to a man by his first name followed by –sama at the end, suggests they are married to whom they are speaking of.)**

A flush look creeped up Karin's face.

"Well actually… Umm.."

She acted all cute and pushed her fingers together. Wait, did I just say cute?! Stupid Human emotion!

"I actually like you too."

I started to feel really hot and I could see more and more people press their faces to the windows of my class room.

"You-you do?!" I stuttered.

She nodded, very red. And then she leaned in quite awkwardly, up against my chest. Suddenly Rangiku appeared in the room.

"TAICHO!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I felt something soft up against my face and I couldn't breath. All of a sudden my eyes where wide open and Rangiku was smoothing me in her chest.

I squirm up.

"Where- Where am I?! What have I been doing all this time?"

Rangiku looked at me strangely.

"We where about to ask you the same question." I looked at her, them I saw Momo right next to her, I looked behind them and found myself in a open field of ice, and then I felt a chilling feeling as the ground beneath my feet turn to water and I drowned.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up, panting, the bed wet with sweat. I ran my fingers through my hair. This is what Rukia said was the phase that happens when you stay in the human world too long. All the emotion you accumulate suddenly burst out because you body isn't used to it. I was still in the clinic, now I remember, I had walked home with Karin and went to bed early because my head hurt.

Everything you fear suddenly comes out, that's what I though, but perhaps not. Everything I dreamed about wasn't scary, although I was scared in the dream, I feel no such things for Karin. I'm sure, but then, alot of things I had said about soul reapers where true, and I did like Karin's eyes. OH JUST FORGET IT!

That was a nightmare, for sure. I heard the floor boards creek and I stopped panting, silent. I could head someone moving away, slowly, like they wanted me to follow.

I got up out of the bed and went to see who it was.

Like my dream was coming true, it stood there, as if trying to horrify me and give me a second to take it in.

The shadow, the one is my dream that had been stalking me. But now, I could not call it that, because I now know the shadow is nothing to be feared. A member of the stealth force, come to ask me for my weekly information on a group of people with high spirit energy.

**Author's Notes:**

**Woo! That took me a bit because I was running out of inspiration, but I think I ended it well, I have so many idea to how this chapter would have ended, but this is the final outcome, sorry it was a day late. I'm sorry if the story isn't funny, I took a breather for a few days and afterwards, I had this idea. I did, however, draw several pictures for this fan fic. Check my profile for the link to my pictures. **

**Reviewers to thank:**

**CrosZ: Everyone bow down to him! That's right! A guy! Reading my fanfic! Hmph! Go figure.**

**YellowButterfly93: ****J You're awesome!**

**RosieLEK: I hope you like the chapter!**

**: I never knew there where such things as Fish cakes… Do they taste good?**

**ShikalllTema: ****J I think you should make Inuyasha a raider.**

**Love ya'l,**

**~*RukiaRocks*~**

***due to certain reasons the author's conferences with characters will be canceled for a period of time. But, don't fret, for yonder lies our savior! Behold! The first edition of Kon the Soul Reaper***

**Kon the Soul Reaper:**

**"Yep, I'm the famous Kon with handsome hair and the sexiest body you've ever seen."**

**"Yea, right, doofus, quick hogging the mike, no one wants to hear your annoying voice anyhow." Lirin Teased plunging her foot in my face.**

**"And I guess they'll like you better, miss vulture!"**

**"AHH! YOU'RE SO USELESS!"**

**She picked me up and spun me around in circles, flinging me into this big hole.**

**"Fine then, Mr. Glamorous! If you want a true story to tell, climb back up this hole in thirty minutes. If you do that, I won't bother you on this show ever again!"**

**Thirty Minutes Later**

**"Ok, you can come up now!" Lirin yelled.**

**"Alright, then." It took me some time but I finally climbed back out of hole, thank goodness my stuffing provided me with claws, otherwise I couldn't hold on to anything.**

**"Umm...Hey....WHY ISN'T ANYONE HERE?!"**

**"The show's been over for twenty minutes, doofus." Lirin laughed**

**I got mad when t****his weird sensation came over me and I was enveloped in light, when the light faded, I was in a black kimono.**

**WHAT THE HELL, I HAVE A SWORD.**

**"HOLY CRAP! LIRIN IS THIS SOME TYPE OF JOKE!?"**

**"K-K-KON! WHAT'S THAT ON YOUR FACE."**

**On the side of my face was a weird mask. It had ears that were long and stretch, almost like a, a bunny!**

**Mr. Hat 'n Clogs walk up to me and picked me up with one hand. His assistant appeared and stated.**

**"It would appear he had fallen in the shattering shaft and when he came out, he had absorbed a bit of Ichigo's spirit energy."**

**Urahara sighed "Well, what do we do with you now."**

**Lirin Shouted "KILL HIM, KILL HIM! HE'S TOO MUCH OF A THREAT!"**

**"WHAT!? WHO SAID I WAS USELESS!?"**

**"Now, now, settle down, you two." Urahara began to walk away, still clasping me by my mane.**

**"Where, where are you taking me?"**

**To be continued**


	6. Fire and Ice

Chapter 6

"Good evening, Histugaya taicho. Getting used the the human's sleeping scheduel, I see." The stealth force member laughed.

"Indeed,"

"Sounds like you were havin' a night mare."

Oh, come on now! It's the middle of the night and I get stuck with one of _those _members that talks 24/7 and jokes about you, regardless of your rank. I hated people like that, people who adressed me so informally, despite the title I had worked so hard to achieve.

"It's these human emotions..." I ran my hand through my hair.

"I hear you, I can't see how you can stay in this house, it's loaded with spiritual pressure."

He sighed.

"Ok, so, who do we have this week?"

I looked at the ground. Now that I thought about it, I had been focusing on teaching more and had forgotten to find people.

"I've had too much work to do."

"But sir, you number one job was _not_ to carry out your orders in this world, given to you by the humans, but to-"

"I am aware of my own duties, thank you."

"I'm sorry, Captain."

It was silent for awhile, before he finally spoke,

"Well I can go ahead and write down the residents of this home, they seemed to have quite alot of spirit energy."

I looked into Karin's room, the door was slightly proped open, and inside she was sound asleep.

I had already texted them with her name, Ichigo was off the list because he knows, somewhat, how to control his spirit energy. Well.. At least enough to keep it from fusing with the other citizens of the town.

The man looked behind him, to Karin.

"Should I write her down, Taicho."

The text message must have not come through to them, maybe something happened to it.....

I couldn't believe the words I instinctively blurted out next,

"No, don't."

"eh?" He looked at me, like I was crazy.

What was I saying?The words just spilled out of my mouth before I could come to senses and take control over my own body,

"She doesn't seem to play a big part in the barrier, i've been watching to see why her spirit energy hasn't fused with the barrier but,"

_You liar, she plays a huge part, even bigger that Kurosaki does... Her Spirit energy is the base of the barrier and is what makes it so thick. So why are you saying this, why are you lying?! Why are you abandoning your duty?!_

"perhaps her brother has been teaching her how to separate her spirit energy." I lied.

Lies, all Lies. Kurosaki can't even keep his own spirit energy away from it.

"Why, who's her brother?"

"Kurosaki, Ichigo."

Behind his weird ninja mask, the stealth force member's eyes widdened a bit.

"That explains alot. That's why your staying here then? Because Kurosaki can help you?"

I chuckled, "Something like that," _Although, you have the wrong Kurosaki in mind._

"Alright then, I will be on my way."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"there.....There he is..." The voice was dull, like ripples in a pond, it repeated,

"Histugaya-sama" and then I heard loud footsteps as someone stomped on the wood floors, holding something that slid around, it sounded like papers, tonds of papers... The though of it, made me sick, and I felt like forgetting about it.

" WAKE UP TOSHIRO!"

I felt a hard, sharp, pain to the side of my stomach as, what felt like letters, where dropped on me. My eyes shot open, I was on the floor, sleeping on my side. Karin was holding her foot, in pain.

"Good god, what is your stomach made of?!" She yelled.

I took one quick glance at Karin, and then I looked down at the letters. I was about to ask what they where when I thought I saw Karin wearing pink and my eyes darted back to her.

She had her hands crossed infront of her chest, wearing a slim, short, nurses outfit with a little cap and a red cross on it.

"Karin, what are you-"

"THOSE ARE LETTERS FOR YOU!" She and Yuzu darted off.

Ichigo came out of his room, rubbing his head and yawning.

"Saturday, already?"

"Hmm?" I questioned

I took a closer look at the letters, they were all from Rangiku!

I opened one and saw a little note:

_Hope you're having a great time in the real world, taicho. Here's a present._

I looked further into the envolope and found a peice of paper with an unfilled chart on it. It was paper work! I hastilly looked through all of the envelopes and found they all had a little, pink note and a few sheets of the work Masumoto what supposed to be handleing!

While I was throwing a fit, tearing open every letter, in disbelief, _more work! No way! _I thought, Yuzu leaned out from behind a wall, holding some type of box.

"Well, the clinic is only open on saturdays and sundays because the two nurses, Karin and I, are always at school, so this is kinda our job."

Ichigo yawned again.

"What we have to do, is give them all the stuff they need, while my dad goes and treats the other patients they can't."

"I see.. Wait.. What do you mean **We**?"

"Well what did you expect, my family isn't jsut going to let you in for free, you're going to have to work for your staying here. Ichigo needs some extra hands." Karin laughed.

"It's a special treat today because afterward we're going Halloween costume shopping!!!" Isshin cried!

Coming froma grown man with children, I'd think you'd agree, seeing a man doing a weird jitterbug dance and cheering about shopping is strange.

"Halloween??"

Karin, Yuzu, and Isshin stopped what ever they where doing (seriously, I heard Someone scream "God! My arm! TAKE THE NEEDLE OUT") and ran over to me.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HALLOWEEN IS?!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"To put it simply, halloween is a day where you dress up as some weird creature and go up to people's houses and beg for candy, in exchange for dressing up. It's a way of uniting a comunity through the bonding of doing something and getting something else in return." Karin stated

"And every year, the whole Kurosaki family goes halloween costume shopping together, so we can bond in the spirit of the occasion." Yuzu added.

"We have a NEW KUROSAKI this year!" Isshin cried.

"RUKIA I'M SO GLAD YOU COULD CUT A DAY OF COLLEGE IN ORDER TO CELEBRATE THIS WITH US!'

Rukia smiled, all sparkley and giggled in a girly voice, "The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Kurosaki."

"Call me Dad, now!"

She gave him a funny look, ".....Da-dad"

"Yea! I'm soo happy!"

"Shut up dad!" Karin screamed

"Yea, seriously, you need to be quite now, you're giving me a head ache." Ichigo moaned.

Suddenly there was all this screaming in the vehicle as Yuzu turned to me and smiled,

"Normally, Dad and I just go and pick the outfits while Ichigo and Karin sit around until we're done. Karin and I are always twins! And she'll wear anything I get, because she doesn't care what she is, although she always wants to wear something black."

"Interesting." My eyes slid over to Karin, who was wacking Isshin while he was driving. I've never driven a "Car" before, but I'm sure it's dangerous to do that, hit the driver, I mean. But none of the less, I smiled, just watching this family interact, and their unity made me feel all warm inside.

"Hey, Histugaya-sama, Can I ask you something?"

"Yes." I faced her.

"Do you like my sister?"

Karin stopped hiting Isshin and everyone stopped yelling.

"Yea, Taicho- errr... Mr. Histugaya, do you?" Rukia questioned.

"A better question is _who are you? _" Isshin asked, tilting his mirror so that I could see the refection of his eyes.

"You said you can see spirits, just like Ichigo and Karin... So who are you?"

Everyone was silent when Ichigo burst out.

"it's private information, ok."

Karin picked up her "coffee." and took a sip, stated.

"He's a soul reaper, like Ichi-nee."

"KARIN YOU STUPID- NOW YOUR CHANCES OF BEING WITH HIM ARE WAY SLIMMER!"

"And who says i want to be with him?!" She screamed.

"It's obvious, you know!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"I could even tell," Yuzu laughed.

Karin sat back in her seat.

"A shinigami! Interesting... Yuzu and I don't know much about them, but we know you're not an evil spirit, so that's good enough for now." Isshin stared at me with serious eyes, he was trying to tell me, _Don't let anyone know i'm a soul reaper. _I'm surprised Ichigo hasn't noticed his father's spirit ribbon is red, nor has Rukia. Or perhaps, she has, I couldn't tell.

"We're here!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The store was littered with abnormal clothes. (even for humans!) Some of them looked like the skins of mythical creatures. What startled me the most was the moving statues at the far end of the building. Obviously it was a creature that i'd never seen before, it probably didn't exsist, but there it was! Moving and talking. There were other statues too! Giant black cats with smooth, plastic skin, they hissed and swished their tails when you walked by. I was careful not to trip over any of the fallen costumes, and slowly made my way through the store to the "teens" Section with Karin's family.

Suddenly this big, purple, thing popped out from the left side, and said hello, dancing and singing strangely. I freaked out and grabbed this plastic sword, slamming it down against the weird creature. I felt it's fur sag in and then I felt something hard.

Karin seized the sword away from me, "Quit hitting the robots."

"_Robots_?"

Karin just shook her head and grabbed my wrist, pulling me off to meet up with her family who was way ahead. I looked behind me and looked at another person walking in, the weird purple monster did the same thing. He said the same lines and danced in the same spot, now that I focused, his feet where attached to this strange metal table that was made out of magnetic material.

"Robot" I guessed, was a form of metal creature with fake skin. That's why this particular one needed the floor, so that it would have something to stick to and keep it's balance. I would be sure to tell the research and development team about this. A new lifeform that could speak out language was a fastinating discovery in the soul society. I'm sure these, 'Robot" organisms are great comunicators. But why in the world would it choose a job at this place? At what's with the purple skin?!

"Why is that robot purple?!" I asked Karin after we where far away from it, to where it couldn't hear up talking.

"What. that one back there? Oh, that was a Barney robot, they've had it for years, it doesn't scare peoplse, but this place used to be a party store and they couldn't get it unbolted from the ground, so now, it's just there."

"What sort of life forms are these, 'Robots'?"

"Life forms? No, robots are programed to do all those things."

I gave her a puzzled look. She put her finger to her chin, thinking.

"You know, computers. right?"

I nodded.

"Well they are just like that, except they are not meant to store information, they are meant to mimic a certain action. Back in the old days they used to have shows where Robots would have artifical intelegence that alowed them to live as equals, along side us."

"So, they arn't alive?"

"Yep." She stated.

I couldn't rap my mind around the idea of a creature that talks, just like humans, and acts like them, to not be alive. She says they are "programed" So could that mean that the humans are making these robots? Their own creatures?! Right before my eyes these people are getting closer and closer to creating actual life.

This scary guy with fake blood and a ski mask, with a blood axe, poped out at Yuzu. She shrieked and clenched to Ichigo. The robot slid back into it's hiding place in plasic trees. Right beside it, was a bench made out of tomb stones. Karin sat down on the bench, and I followed.

"This is where we wait."

Like Yuzu said before, Karin didn't pick out the costumes, she and Ichigo just waited for Yuzu and her father to pick stuff out for them. Karin told me Yuzu seems to "know her personality better than anyone" and would choose an outfit that was ok or fine with her. Basically, Yuzu would never buy her a pink fairy dress. Ichigo was being dragged by Rukia to the "Adults" section and left Karin and me alone.

She sighed, watching the other robot pop in and out of it's forest of plastic.

"What's that robot's name?"

"Hmmm? It's doesn't have a name, it's just a robot that mimics the thing that did it. The other robot copied a dinosaur called "Barney" This one mimics an cerial killer in SAWL, the movie. It's a horror film, if you didn't realize."

It was quite some time before Yuzu found an outfit for Karin. Something called a, "Candy Corn Witch". I didn't get to see it, but I knew it was something strange, like everything else here. Yuzu was supposed to be the opposite, a mushroom. Was Karin going to be sometype of Fungus as well?

Karin and I where strolling through the aisles while Yuzu and Ichigo where checking out the costumes.

She looked at the shelves of accessories and wings, not noticing the fallen clothes at her feet. She tripped, and I hastily caught her. It wasn't really a 'trip' because I had caught her before it was even concidered one. All she had to do was grab onto my hand and get her balance back. She glanced up at me. And then we both looked down at out hands, clasped together. Her hand, I could feel, was warm healing. I could feel my chilling hand cooling her down as well. In between the two connection was the spark of Fire to Ice as they clashed together for a moment. I could tell now, Karin's element was Fire, if she ever became a soul reaper, that would be her zanpakuto's base of power. She let go of my hand and I did so as well. My hand was tingling and it felt wam, I could also feel my cooling aura remaining on Karin's palm. Wait, that wasn't right! Shouldn't my aura have disapeared because of her's? Why was it that the connection between are hands stayed for so long after the contact?

We studdied each other for awhile before someone called out,

"Time to go!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Karin told me to get a Halloween costume too, because she was going to trick or treat with me, for the first time, and introduce me to doing it. I sent all the letters back to the soul society, and back to Rangiku, along with a note.

_Do this paper work, and then go buy me a "Costume" From the human world for the celebration "Halloween"._

I was very specific, so she should be able to hook up in the record books what to get me, and then she can go order it for me. I'm sure the idea of getting me a Costume motivated her enough to get the paperwork done.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Notes:**

**Short, I know, but I have to squeeze another chapter in before Halloween, when the big twist is gonna happen! Hope you enjoyed the chapterm though again, I failed to make it humorous. Never the less, I tried my best, given the time limit I have to complete two chapters.**

**Reviewers to thank: **

**mary-loki-- I'm so glad you like my story!**

**Aoi-chan94 -- Everyone! Super Stiches! That's Aoi's own slogan! Use it! Love it! It means awesome or sweet, rad, etc. That's how she descibed my fanfic! I love you!**

**RosieLEK -- Really, my chapter was funny? I don't think so..**

**AnimeLuver4everandevr-- ;) I wasn't a HistuKarin fan at first, either, but in time, I think the couple is quite funny and a great match.**

**ShikallllTema-- You see, someone coming to check on him isn't boreing! And I think it would be interesting to make Inuyasha a kidnaper, however I don't see him as one, you know what I mean?**

**ThatGirl96-- I'm pretty sure you left me a review, but it magically disapeared from my mailbox, so.. Yea, I love you for reviewing.. But i can't remember what your review was about, if you even did review...**

**Story Alerters:**

**mary-loki**

**jin1234**

**Aoi-chan94  
ThatGirl96**

**Favorite Story Adders:**

**mary-loki**

**Aoi-chan94**

**Love you,**

**~*RukiaRocks*~**

***Special Addition* Momo and Rangiku's talk:**

**Rangiku: Hey momo,**

**Momo: yes?**

**Rangiku: You called captain 'Shiro-chan' right?**

**Momo: yes, why.**

**Rangiku: Well, didn't he used to call you 'bed wetter, momo'?**

**Momo: *starts getting red* Rangiku! Don't say that out loud!**

**Momo: Where is Shiro-chan anyway?**

**Rangiku: He's probably making out with Kurosaki's sister.**

**Momo: oh...**

**Momo: Wait... WHAT?!**

**Rangiku: I knew you still liked him!**

**Momo: You don't mean that, right?! He's not doing that, right?!**

**Rangiku: *completely ignores the question* Actually I wonder.. If taicho could say you wet the bed when you where little,**

**Momo: Awnser my question!**

**Rangiku: *still ignoring her* did taicho sleep with you?!**

**Momo: *turning red* W-what?**

**Rangiku: well, awnser the question!**

**Momo: Maybe.**

**Rangiku: What kind of awnser is 'Maybe'?!**

**To be Continued**


	7. The Emotion Called, Love

Chapter 7 The Emotion Called Love

"Hey, Karin! Is it true?!" Yuuki sprinted up to Karin, holding her phone.

"Oh, hi Yuuki, what's up?" Karin questioned. I kept on writing, just the same, still listen to their conversation.

"You have some big explaining to do, missy!" She lifted up her cell phone top (I think a 'cell phone' is some type of portable communication device) and showed Karin her wall paper.

Karin got either mad with rage or with embarrassment as she snatched the phone away from Yuuki and kept it close to herself, pressing random buttons.

"Where the heck did you get that?!"

"What, so, you mean it's true then?!"

"I never said anything was true! And what are you talking about anyway?!"

"That picture was sent along with a text that says you and Histugaya-sama are secretly dating."

Karin didn't say anything for awhile. She kinda sat there, brain dead. Then she took one deep breath, and when she exhaled she bellowed,

"WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR ANYWAYS?! DO YOU REALLY THINK, IF WE WERE DATING IN SECRET, YOU'D ACTUALLY FIND US?! AND GOODNESS GRACIOUS, WE WERE AT THE HALLOWEEN STORE! NOT A HOTEL!"

Koiyuki laughed, "But I bet you wish you were."

Karin stopped yelling and looked toward Koiyuki's direction,

"Hey, Koiyuki. AND YOU'VE BEEN LISTENING THE WHOLE TIME TOO?!"

She nodded and giggled, "You didn't even notice. Histugaya-sama's listening too."

I didn't even notice, that upon hearing my name mentioned in their discussing, that I had instantaneously put my pen down, and was staring at then talking, with my palm against my chin.

I bet I looked like what the girls called was a 'stalker' actually I didn't know what to think of the woman that call me that, because I never bothered to ask what it meant. Whenever I was being attentive to a female figure, they would flinch and, unless they were a fellow teacher, they would yelp, scream, running around in circles, shrieking,

"MIDGET STALKER! MIDGET STALKER!"

I was well aware of the term 'midget' and any other word associated with it must have been and insult of some sort. But the amount of trembling fear from the woman, was unfounded for a grown adult.

"Umm... Toshiro?"

"Eh?" I groaned, still in dream land.

"Holly crap! They are dating! He's been gawking at her for 10 minutes!" A random girl yelled.

I snapped up, "Huh?! What?!"

"This calls for the Romeo and Juliet celebration!" One girl yelled.

She ran up to me and snagged my arm, I could see that Karin had been grabbed as well.

"Come on, Professor."

The laughed and giggles, talking out a pair of matching glasses from someone's book sack. _Did they plan this? _I was yet to fully understand the human mind. Especially that of the females, but, who knows, maybe they don't _want_ you to understand.

"Congratulations! You are the knew Romeo and Juliet couple of the school!" They through the glasses on me and gave another pair to Karin. A girl herded me backwards and another girl did the same to Karin, we eventually bumped into each other when Yuuki took a snap shot of up with her camera.(I thought it was a cell phone! But I guess not! ) It blinded my eyes and Karin's, we heard several more sounds from peoples phones before me finally opened our eyes. The girls took the glasses off and laughed sinisterly. Some girls where still on their phones, i guessed, sending the picture to all their friends.

"Romeo and Juliet?" I asked Karin as we where walking home.

"Oh right. It's a story of this girl who likes some guy, but they can't be together." She explained.

"Anyways the Romeo and Juliet couple is a teacher and some other person. Don't worry, though, we do this every year. There's a new couple, so what, no one really cares, it's just a rumor, they won't believe it. By _they _I mean the other teachers."

This school sounds more and more like Rangiku. Enforcing the bad. All the girls at this school were crazy. Or better yet, all female humans where insane.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_A school celebration: Pep Rally at 2:20 all faculty are to release their children early for the gathering of the school in order to celebrate Homecoming! _I read on one of my e-mails.

Right after I finally master the art of 'being a nerd' as Karin says, I get the weirdest information from it.

_"Computer?" I questioned_

_"If you actually lived here, you would know how to use one, but since you don't...It's a way of sending information. I'm going to teach you how to use 'E-mail."_

_"Do you have an 'E-mail'?"_

_"Yea, the school requires it, but I think computers are nerdy, I don't really use them."_

_"Nerdy?"_

_"Yep, I'm going to teach you the art of being a 'nerd'. It's really awesome and fun."_

According to Karin 'nerdy' was someone cool and layback... I didn't know what to say, seeing as I had no clue what a 'pep rally' was. So I just read the announcement aloud to the class.

"_Today we will have a Pep Rally at 2:30. _

_Make sure to gather in the boy's gym for a the celebration of Homecoming, cheer style!"_

I read.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I burned it into my brain, _Pep Rallies... Negative influence._

Everyone was screaming and jumping up and down for the "High steppers". There where loud drums and squeaky trumpets as the cheerleaders announce over a speaking device,

"AND THE WINNING GRADE, THAT SOLD THE MOST FOR GREENERY THIS YEAR IS....."

everyone was quiet and this weird, tiny guy played on his little drum really fast.

"8TH GRADE! CLASS OF 2014!"

Everyone in the stand behind me, shot up like rockets and shrieked and hollered, whistled and screamed, I even saw one girl crying.

What was the big deal anyway, they won a contest, big whoop! They didn't have to blow up my ear drum.

"THE TOP SELLER FOR 8th GRADE IS....."

"What's the big deal with this anyway?" I asked a girl sitting next to me.

"Oh! Well, the top selling grade out of the whole school gets a prize for selling the most Christmas stuff."

"YUUKI HINAKU!"

The crowed cheered wildly.

"AND THE....AND THE-"

The girl tried to explain over the raging crown. When i dove down as Karin's friend was walking up to the cheer leader, the girl explained,

"and the top seller of the winning grade gets to choose the prize."

"What would you like the prize to be?"

Yuuki shivered with excitement and then took quick breaths like she was hyperventilating.

"I want…."

Everyone stopped breathing for a moment.

"A dance, that's Halloween themed."

All the girls hopped up and screamed, while the males booed and shook their heads. Personally, I wouldn't have spent the prize on a dance, but that was her choice.

"But that's not all."

Everyone stopped and was quiet again.

"I want Histugaya-sama to come as a participant, not a chaperon."

The guys and girls hopped up and cheered. The idea of a teacher coming as something other than a chaperon made them all grin. I shuttered at the thought of what they'd do to me. Hopefully, I was a good teacher, good enough for them not to dump the punch on me.

How do I know about dances, you ask? There was one in the soul reaper academy. No one went with me. I didn't go either. I thought about doing the lighting, but I had to study that day, it wasn't worth the time.

Scary, I didn't want to go, never dreamed of participating in a dance; I don't even think I planned on inviting anyone. But in this world, girls tend to invite me. I bet my the end of the day I'd have 10 requests and I'd have to turn 9 down. But of course, the thought of having to do so was taken away by the mischievous mind of Yuuki,

"And, I want his date to me Karin."

All of the 8th grade oooOOO and chanted, jumped up and down and waved their hands in the air saying,

"Romeo and Juliet sitting in a tree

K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

That was the end of Yuuki's wish. Why? Everywhere I go, torture seems to tag along.

"Well this worked out perfect." I heard Yuzu whisper.

I just got finish putting on the 'monkey suit' the guys of 8th grade bought me. It was stiff, with a black coat and a blue shirt with a tie. Human clothes where so uncomfortable.

I had come to get Karin, but obviously she wasn't ready, I was about to leave, when I heard my name mentioned.

"You can't honestly say you didn't tell Yuuki to set you up with Histugaya-sama." She whispered

"I didn't do anything, I'm serious!" She yelled

"Shhh!"

"I don't even like him."

"You so in denial."

"Am not!"

"Then admit you like him."

"I don't!"

"Come on, I'm your twin, I can tell. Don't hide stuff from me."

"You must know something I don't because I have no idea who you are talking about."

"Look, weather you like it or not, you have a think for Histugaya-sama."

"Where you even listening he's a soul reaper! He's dead, there's no way I _could _like him."

"So you do like him!"

"I never did!"

Karin stormed out of the room and snagged my wrist instinctively, as if she knew I was there.

Karin wore a dark blue dress that was very slim. Obviously, the girls picked it out for her. Like me, she hated dances. She sleeves of her dress slouched down her shoulders and hung lazily against her arms. Across her waist was a shiny silver band and she wore a matching necklace with earrings, the most obvious think was that her hair was done, half up half down and curled, on the top was a shiny tiara.

I stop and stared wide eyed at the Karin with lipstick and eye shadow.

"What?" She questioned.

"Ahhhhhh……."

"Stop gawking and Come on!" she snagged her corsage and wisped me away to the car.

"LOOK AT MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER!" Isshin cried.

He gave me an evil look, "Now don't you even try anything mister-"

"JUST DRIVE!" Karin yelled.

At the entrance to the dance, Isshin quickly took a picture of Karin and I before being, literally, kicked back into his car.

I realized one thing about Karin that was different from the other girls. She was wearing tennis shoes rather than high heels.

"High heels only make me fall." She told me.

The party was more fun than I expected. I talked with some of the guys…Mostly girls (not because I came to them, but they came to me). Everything was fine…Until Karin and I had to open up the dance.

"Dance?!" I exclaimed. Everyone laughed. I was _require _to dance?

"Umm.. I don't dance." Karin mumbled.

"Come on!" Yuuki cheered.

They pushed me out of the crowd and on to the dance floor, and they did the same with Karin.

"Umm…We don't dance.." I stated.

Karin elbowed me, "I think they know that, doofus."

"Is that anyway to treat your teacher?" I whispered

"Oh come on, we're practically partners." She whispered a bit louder.

"Still, you should address a higher authority with respect." I advised.

"Right, fellow elementary student." She chuckled.

"WHAT!?" I yelled.

"You heard me!" she smiled; she knew she was getting on my nerves.

"Wow, I've never seen Hitsugaya-sama yell." Someone whispered.

_I get it. _I smiled. We would fake fight, to get out of dancing.

"Who was it that wanted to come to this party anyway?!" I yelled.

"Well it certainly wasn't me, Mr. Party all night!"

"How does she know that he 'parties all night'? " someone asked.

"And what does she mean by 'party all night'." I knew they all got very bad thoughts in their head as nearly half the girls pulled out their phones from their purses and started texting. I didn't know why because practically everyone in the grade was at the dance.

_Perfect._

"Well who was the one who kicked me through a wall? You can have really bad fits!"

"She _hurts _Hitsugaya-sama?" They exclaimed

"Don't change the subject!" Karin yelled. We babbled on and on, slowly making it outside, and by then, everyone had forgotten we were supposed to dance, even the DJ was texting people.

"Great work!" Karin commented.

Wow, I think that is the first positive compliment she has given me. Funny though… She seemed different now. Not because of her clothes, or her hair. But how she looked in the night. Like a flame, or a candle brightening up the darkness. It was funny though, she gave me a fire-y feeling when I looked at her, but she looked so calm and serene. The moon glowed, and so did she, there was a little barrier of light around her.

It was interesting, her dark, dark, blue eyes, seemed to show light heartedness. Like the kindest blue fame. However, blue fire is also the hottest and the most dangerous. Whatever that meant to me, I never knew.

I couldn't understand human emotion, nor did I want to. But after the dream…After the dream. I began to understand it more, to know what my feelings meant. It startled me at first, this strange feeling in my stomach whenever I saw her pass by, or even hearing people talking about Karin. I couldn't understand what it was. It was…Like greed. Like I wanted it, wanted her, but I knew I couldn't have her. Because not only does the soul society claim it illegal, but the human's rule's as well. I deemed these feeling s product of greed, and discarded them, for they where only fake creations.

But, every now and again, it comes back, that urge. That greed. And it doesn't go away, like now, I can almost not stop myself from reaching out. It was weird, it was abnormal, it was…Being human.

It was what I wanted. And I can see why. These petty emotions…They are life, they are hurt, pain, suffering, but an experience you could never have in a world with nothing at all to be felt.

I wanted to be human, every soul reaper wants to be human, and right now, I was the closest I was going to get to being human. I subconsciously identified this emotion as 'love'. And for just a split moment, I accepted these feels. A long enough time for me to automatically snag Karin's hand and pull her in close to me, so close I could feel her warm breath, as I did before.

I could feel her heart racing, but mine was calm. I could feel her warm breath, but mine was cold, I could feel the spark of fire against Ice as our hands touched. And I could almost feel our lips touch.

"Toshiro.." she whispered.

Closer and closer.

No. This wasn't right. She was alive. I'm dead. It's against the rules. I can't-

I pulled away and let go of her hand.

I turned to see a ton of people, their phones and faces pressed p against the glass slide doors.

I then knew it wouldn't be long before word got out to the principle and I'd loose my cover… After that happened, the soul society would catch on. I was going to be alone soon.

**I knew it.**

**Author's Notes:**

**Yea well…Here you go! The next chapter before the Halloween special! Check out my profile for my picture of the 'Romeo and Juliet couple'. And several more HistuKarin pics I drew are on the way.**

**Reviewers to thank:**

**ShikallllTema- Great review, as always.**

**GirlX901- I just figured it out! You asked me weather the last chapter was a dream or not.**

**RosieLEK- Super stitches to you!**

**Favorite Story adders to thank:**

**Blackwingsgreeneyes- You, my friend, are the soul person on this list. Lol. So you get extra attention.**

**Love ya,**

**~*RukiaRocks*~**

**Please Note: Kon the soul reaper died. So please welcome back our old friend, Author's Conferences with characters!**

**Author's conferences with characters: **

**Authors: So then, umm… Yea, I'm alone because Karin and Toshiro are with Ichigo and Rukia, in the birthing room.**

**Karin: *busts through door, even though heavily pregnate.* *door breaks open like paper***

**Author: Oh come on! It's always the door!**

**Karin: It's a boy!**

**Toshiro: I though it was a girl.**

**Rukia: *in a wheel chair, being wheeled in my Ichigo* It's…It's!!!  
**

**Ichigo:*groaning* Mini Byakuya.**

**Mini Byakuya: *looks all cute and has huge, black eyes and black hair. He absorbed his father's scowl.***

**Author: That was.. Awfully quick. Anyways what's his name?**

**Karin: Not really, we've been gone for chapters.**

**Toshiro: I never what to see another child birth again.**

**Ichigo: Rukia like broke my hand and my ear drum, screaming the whole day away. "GIVE ME THE DAMN DRUGS"**

**Rukia: Don't use such language around our child! Anyways his name is Raiden! It means God spirit.**

**5 months later**

**Raiden: Damn, stupid, idiot, fool, shit!**

**Ichigo: He picked up our language, alright. He's quite the early talker.**

**Rukia: *sobs* this is all your fault! *punches Ichigo***

**Raiden: Go! Mommy!**

**To be continued**


	8. The Snowflake that didn't Melt

Chapter 8

I didn't know what it was, that glimmer in Toshiro's eyes for just a split second. He was different in away. I really didn't want to know what happened, or even if it did happen. All I knew was that understanding him meant only bad things. I could never understand Toshiro; I never wanted to, I couldn't. Because the more I understood him, the more I fell for him. And the more I'd tell myself this wasn't right. I knew it wasn't right, he knew it wasn't right. But we still ached just the same.

I continued to act regular to Toshiro and he did the same, saying nothing to my family of what happened at the dance.

All I knew was that every time I touched him, something sparked. And every time I thought about what happened, the more it felt like a dream. The Toshiro I knew was....Authoritative, and would never do anything to abandon his duty. Much less fall for a lowly human. The scene seemed more like a dream. It faded away in my memory, until it finally became a dream to my mind.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

On the Thursday before Halloween, Toshiro seemed uneasy about something, and he was always looking of to the distance. I didn't sense any hollows, and so I tried to figure him out. It bothered me quite a lot that he barely talked and he never even looked at me.

At then end of class he walked up to me and asked,

"Why don't you show me how to trick or treat?"

A smile lit up on my face as I quickly nodded and darted out of the room, excited and thrilled.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Toshiro's POV_

I know that everything will soon fall apart. By next week I will have been fired and my life here would be over. Ironic, isn't it. My _Life _here? No. I'm not alive. I never was. But at least, while I'm here, I can give this human girl and these emotions what they want before I resume my work in the Soul Society.

I planned to leave afterward, not saying a word, and go back to the soul society, and explain to them I needed to get out because of emotional stress. It happened a lot with soul reapers in the real world; they would come in after a week with human emotions. That would be a good excuse to end this early.

Without realizing it, this place had given me what I wanted. A home, a life, and a place I belong. The humans where never scared of me, they where only happy. They always made me feel uplifted.

_

_I examined her juice box and reached my hand toward her "straw" and she quickly took it away from me._

_"No way! Let me do it this time!"_

_She took straw and lightly tapped the circle, handing it to me. _

_"Drink it." She squeezed the box and I could see the brown liquid coming up the tube and into my mouth._

_

"_WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! IT'S SOUR!"_

___

"_Who are you?"_

_The girl took her hand and struck me in the back of the head, I clenched the throbbing spot, "What was that for?"_

"_I'm Karin, Stupid."_

_

_"TOSHIRO YOU FREAKING IDIOT! JUMPING OUT OF YOUR BODY IN THE MIDDLE OF CLASS!"_

___

"_Good work."_

___

_I could feel her heart racing, but mine was calm. I could feel her warm breath, but mine was cold, I could feel the spark of fire against Ice as our hands touched. And I could almost feel our lips touch._

_I pulled away. No. This wasn't right._

___________________________________________________________________________________

All these emotions are only a burden. I can't expect to forget them all, but I can at least try.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Today was….My last night.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Karin skipped out of her room in the strangest costume I had ever seen. She had a pointy hat with a white blouse and a black leather sash connected to a orange skirt. Handing from the skirt where little yellow strings with fake, smiling, triangular candies that where the same color as her outfit.

I took one solid look at her, and burst out laughing.

"What?"

"You look ridiculous."

"Well that isn't like you, Mr. Scowl."

"I know, but, you look so strange and I couldn't help it-"

"We're supposed to look strange, that's Halloween, why do you think people give us candy? They like to laugh at us."

Yuzu stepped in Karin's room and she looked even sillier! She had a bright red mushroom hat with a little puffy red dress covered in white poka-dots.

"Where's your costume?" Karin asked.

"Right!" I darted of to the clinic room and checked the box I got from Rangiku.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Karin's POV_

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Toshiro screamed from another room.

Yuzu and I walked into his room to find him gawking at his outfit. His shirt was off and he was just staring at the thing on the hanger. A Dracula outfit, a vampire. I examined his fit body for a second and then shook my head,

"Get some clothes on!"

"Eh?" He turned to Yuzu and me as if this was the first time he saw us.

He looked down at himself.

"Holly crap!" I dug into his drawer and found a t-shirt.

"Now then, let's get dressed."

"What?" He questioned.

Yuzu and I dove in, trying to get him to put on his outfit.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Toshiro's POV_

"There, a little black lipstick and…Perfect!' Karin yelled happily.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was scared of myself! My skin was powdered down until it was white and I had grey eye shadow below my eyes that looked like craters from not sleeping. I had false teeth that were sharp and protruded my mouth, which was colored black.

I quickly ran over to the sink and splashed water in my face.

"What are you doing?!" Karin yelled.

"What do you think? Guys _do not _where makeup!" I stated.

"It isn't makeup, it's art!" Rukia cried all sparkle-y.

I looked over at Ichigo who had a giant bunny drawn all over his chest.

"Ok, enough playing around, Rukia, make sure to make me look real scary."

Rukia was being a devil for Halloween (Not that she needed to dress up to be one.) and Ichigo, an undead.

I ripped the itchy Dracula coat off and sighed with relief.

"At least, it's a bit more comfortable."

"Taicho- err… I mean, Toshiro," Rukia giggled at using my first name.

"I have this," She ran over to a drawer and pulled out a soul reaper shihaksho and showed it to me.

"Since it is a holiday for strange clothing, no one would question you if you wore it."

_Did she just call her own uniform strange? Never mind that, where did she get that anyways?_ I really didn't care. I snagged the kimono and ran off to change.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Karin's POV_

"Great. And I was just about to get him to wear something weird." I pouted.

"Just the fact that Captain is doing this proves that he's changed." Rukia stated.

"How so?" I questioned.

"Taicho is a little more than an ice cube. The only person he really opens up to is Momo, his childhood friend. She was the only person who didn't judge him for his appearance."

Rukia looked out the window; I imagined she saw something in her mind that couldn't.

"I feel sorry for him. He had no friends, and all. That's why only Momo can call him by his first name." She whispered.

"At least, that's what I've heard." She smiled, turning back to me.

"Well, I call him by his first name, and he doesn't do anything." I informed.

"Ah! Then you might what to think about what you mean to him. Momo used to call him 'Shiro-chan' when they were little, but now she calls him 'Histugaya-kun'." Rukia stated

I giggled at the name. Shiro-chan meant Whitey or Snowy, and I supposed that was just what he was.

"He's always had that temper, but I think it's because people left him alone, and he became the 'icy monster' they proclaimed him to be."

I didn't think Toshiro was a monster, nor did anyone else at the school. If anything, they thought he was one of the best teachers we've had.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Toshiro's POV_

I sat on Kurosaki's roof thinking about everything that had happened over this month in the human world. I heard yelling and laughing from inside, and the voices of Karin's family as they scurried around, getting ready for trick or treating.

Nearly everything I had learned from this world was a nuisance back in the soul society. I don't understand, though, I believe everything in this world is crucial to have where I live. And yet, the soul society seems to have nothing wrong, no imperfections. So why do I feel like that which is perfect, is lacking?

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When the sun left the sky and was replaced by the moon, Karin and her oddly dressed family set out.

"Hey Toshiro, could I really become a shinigami?" Karin asked me.

I didn't know what to say to her. If I was leaving already, mightn't the truth be told?

"No. You would have to die to become a soul reaper."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Karin's POV_

_Then what does that mean for Ichi-nee? Is he dead?_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Toshiro's POV_

"Well I'm glad you came out and said it, instead of egging me on." Karin smiled, but it quickly faded to a solemn look. She was thinking about her relativity to her brother. I'm sure she must be skeptical on who her brother truly is. I will leave that to him, for explaining. The matters on Ichigo being a Soul Reaper as well as one of the living baffles even I.

We walked up to a random door and stood in front of it.

"Now what?" I asked Karin.

"Ring the door bell, stupid."

"Door bell?"

She sighed and pressed a button on the far left of the door.

It took a bit, but when the door opened there was an old lady with grey hair standing with a bowl of candy in her hands. I flinched, _goodness her costume was scary._ She was being herself!

"Trick or Treat!" Yuzu and Karin cried.

"Oh my! What pretty costumes, here have some candy."

"Thank you!" They reached their hands in the bowl and grabbed a handful of candy.

"You don't want any dear?" She asked.

Right. I'm supposed to take some. I reached in a grabbed a few pieces of candy. Honestly, I really didn't like candy, unless it tasted like water melon.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Alright! Now that Professor Histugaya knows how to trick or treat, why don't we split up and cover more ground?" Isshin suggested.

Was this a contest of some sort? Why did we have to divide?

"Oh, no! You're not pulling that with me! I know full well that you're trying to get me alone with Toshiro!" Karin revealed.

"Hey Karin! If you don't want to trick or treat, we can always skip Halloween and go bra shopping!" Yuzu informed.

Karin grumbled to herself as she walked past me and grabbed the collar of my shirt.

"Stupid, no go…..bribers.." I heard her mumble

"Ow! Ow! Please don't pull me by my collar!" I said

"Come on, sissy." She sighed.

"Hey, what's up?" Karin asked me while we were walking.

"What do you mean?"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Karin's POV_

"You're a lot, nicer…"

"Really…" He mumbled looking up at the stars. I stared at him for awhile. _It's like your tensing up. Why are you being so short with me? It's like you're cutting my out._

He kept walking and I stopped. Toshiro glanced back and then stopped as well, not turning to face me.

"You're leaving…Aren't you…?"

He was silent.

He told me all the answers, because he was leaving. The truth about me becoming a soul reaper, everything. He was going back….To his home. To the soul society.

"How long?"

"How long what?" he questioned.

"How long will you be gone?" I questioned.

He was silent for a long while.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Toshiro's POV_

_Forever. I will be gone, forever. This world is far too dangerous. _

_It hurts._

_It aches._

_I can feel it again. That same spot in my stomach is pulling at my soul, like I'm being drowned. _

_It hurts._

"You know." Karin stated a little sniffle-y.

"It's never snowed her…Since my mom died."

I turned back and looked at her, she was looking up at the sky and when she looked at me she stated,

"I want to show you something."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She led me out to a wide field with a little pond and a bench.

"My mom and I found this place and every winter, we would come here, just the two of us, and I'd skate on this pond."

This was it. I found it. The climax of her story was when her mother left this world. It changed her life forever, and I could understand that she was trying to tell me, what she'd been keeping in.

"But after…She died…"

She looked at the ground, in sorrow.

"It stopped snowing. I felt like, it was somehow a reminder, that she isn't here. And that, in a way, she had been trying to remind me of this place."

She started to sniffled a bit.

"Every time it doesn't snow, she's reminding me about this place, where we always used to play together. She was telling me not to forget it. No to forget what she always called…"

She took a deep breath a looked up at me, her eyes red and spilling with tears.

"Our little hid out." Her voice broke.

It didn't snow because her fire-y spiritual energy was blocking out the weather. But even so, it was never possible to control the weather without even knowing, her mother really might have been doing it.

Karin sat on the little bench and sobbed her heart out. She made an effort to laugh a little.

"I haven't cried," She took a quick breath "In years," she made another hiccup-like breath, taking her palms and brushing away the tears.

I suppose it wouldn't hurt to hide my reiatsu and make a little flurry.

"Do you want snow?" I asked.

"Do I want it?" She questioned.

"Ice is my element, snow is my specialty." I took a deep breath and exhaled.

From the sky, light, crisp snowflakes fluttered down and touched Karin's finger, dissolving into steam within seconds. Being around the opposite element always makes you stronger, and able to resist submission from the other. That was why Karin's aura was so strong and was reacting to the snowflake so fiercely.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Karin's POV_

It was cold and chilling, but at the same time comforting, just like Toshiro. I liked the snow, I liked the cold. For once, I would have liked a snowflake to land on my finger without completely disappearing.

It was comforting, it was cooling, it made me calm, I loved snow, like I love mom. Some how this was a sign, somehow, that the rain had finally stopped, or, to be more literal, the snow had finally fallen. Everything I felt, I let out everything that I need the get out, that I still left the world to decide, was answered.

It was comforting, it was cooling, it made me calm, it made me happy. I love snow, like I love my mom. Like I love Toshiro.

He turned around, I could see the soul candy in his hands.

"Wait! Toshiro, I-" I reached my hand out toward him.

"Don't say it!" He yelled, face buried in his hair.

"You can't…We can't.." he began

"These human emotions! They're a nuisance they only destroy you! I can't fight it. I'm losing to it. Why, why does this have to happen?" He asked.

He turned around and snagged my hands.

"Why? Why?"

His eyes lowered.

"What is it with you? What is it with all you humans? These emotions are killing me! They poison your mind! They are just created by your mind!"

He looked down for a second,

"But then…"

His gaze shot back up at me and his grip on my hands grew tighter.

"Why do they feel so real...?"

"It won't do to stay in this world. I have to leave."

"Toshiro…" I began.

"I do, before this feeling takes over."

"But I…"

I could feel what he felt, those conflicting emotions, although his where far deeper.

In an instant, I couldn't react. My body went numb as something touched my lips and my eyes widened. I could see his face close up to mine, and I could feel myself cooling down, instead of getting hot. I felt something chilling and a spark that made my spine. His lips were soft and cool as they touched mine ever so lightly, like a snowflake…The one snowflake that didn't melt. I could feel my lips getting cooler and cooler as the warmth from them left to his and was replaced by a subtle chill. It felt exhilarating, this sensation. It made my mouth tingle, and I didn't fight it, I didn't push the moment, I just stopped it. Analyzing every detail, every feeling. His hand held my cheek and I held his hand, for the split second we enjoyed.

After time began to turn, my body became weak, and I fell in the puddle of snow, my lips frozen and ice cold. He looked at me for a moment, I looked back. I wanted to cry out, _Don't go! _I thought, _You can't!_

But my mind was still in a trance, like it was recovering from frost bite. I just started at him, with sad eyes. The snow stopped, and his soul, as well as his body, disappeared, without even a word of goodbye or a second look in my direction. I couldn't muster the courage to cry, because that would mean reflecting on everything that had just happened, and everything that would never happen again. Everything that he had just told me swirled in my mind like my brain was a smoothie. All I knew was that he was suffering, just like I was. And I muttered,

"Oh, Toshiro." As he faded away.

"This is cute! Who would've known captain would actually fall in love with a human!" Someone spoke.

"Who's there?" I questioned.

"No one to be concerned about," they began.

"Because you'll forget me, just the same, soon." He pulled out something and then I blacked out.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, there you are, honestly, if you didn't notice that the paragraph on something that touched Karin's lips wasn't about their first kiss, then you really can't understand something unless it's right in front of you. But hey, I'm like that too, sometimes I blank out. I tried to make it as clear as possible so you wouldn't have any questions likes, **_**Wait, did a snowflake just touch her lips or something? **_**Or, **_**Why the heck did she write a paragraph on Karin's obsession with the cold?**_

**Reviewers to thank:**

**Ziya Hitsugaya- Where did you get your avatar, I wonder? *looks at their own avatar that looks exactly the same***

**ThatGirl96- You wanted 'em the kiss? And so kiss I made them. ;) **

**Yellowbutterfly93- ;) We all have lives. I understand if yours comes first, over this little story, mine would too. Oh wait! This is part of my life, Lol.**

**- Yea, I'm astonished baby Byakuya learned those words too! I mean, don't Ichigo and Rukia know how to raise a child?**

**RosieLEK- Happy dance! Ha! Funny!**

**Favorite story adders:**

**ThatGirl96- I will worship you till the day I depart this world. (Which is hopefully in a long time.)**

**Alerters to thank:**

**.twilight-lover- Goodness, we like all the same shows! Cool!**

**Inkjacque- I know not who you are, but I will worship you, still the same.**

**Love ya!,**

**~*RukiaRocks*~ **

**Author's Conferences with Characters:**

**Author: My family is so weird.**

**Karin: Why's that?**

**Author: I tell them about my friend and how she calls people moron.**

**Momo: That's rude!**

**Author: It's a joke, If you call someone, "Hey, moron!" and they respond, their name is supposedly, moron.**

**Karin: Ok, so what does this have to do with your family?**

**Author: Well I was telling my family about my friend and my brother says, "Well that's stupid, it's like saying 'Hey I'm naked' and anyone who looks at you is gay"**

**Momo: I can see where this is going**

**Author: So now, my mom will say, "Hey look I'm naked" at a random time, and anyone who looks is gay or a pervert.**

**Author: Not only that, but when I told my friends, they started to scream it out in the locker room.**

**Toshiro: Oh god.**

**Author: And you won't believe how many people turned to look! *starts laughing***

**Rangiku: Hey look I'm naked!**

***no one turns to look but Ichigo and Toshiro***

**Rangiku: Oh! Taicho is a pervert!**

**Toshiro*blushing*: am not!**

**Rangiku: Don't worry, taicho, every man gets interested, even Ichigo, and he's married! *mumbles* Of course, everyone already knew Ichigo was a pervert.**

**Ichigo: What did you say?**

**Rangiku: Nothing, now back to the matter on Toshiro's Perverseness. I think you should really visit a therapist soon because, to be interested in girls that way, at such a young age.**

**Karin: He happens to be 300 years old! How is that too young?**

**Toshiro: Yea!**

**Karin: *slaps Toshiro in the back of the head* Pervert!**

**Toshiro: What was that for?**

**Karin: You agreed with me.**

**Toshiro: Yea, isn't that what I'm supposed to do?**

**Karin: No, because that means you didn't deny the fact of being a pervert, pervert.**

**Toshiro: I'm a genius and I'm confused.**

**To be continued **


	9. Burnt Blindness

Chapter 9 Burnt Blindness

I made it back through the portal to the soul society, panting. I couldn't understand why, but my body was hot, very hot. I could feel my vision blurring, until I finally collapsed. I heard someone scream,

"Histugaya, Taicho!" As I went out like a light.

_________________________________________________________

I came to in the 4th squad barraks. I was all patched up, _Did I get injured? And if so, when?_

Captain Unohana opened the door to the hostpital room and walked in.

"I see you're awake, captain." She stated, rather soleumly.

"What happened to me, why am I all burned?" I questioned

"I was going to ask _you_ that." She sat down in a chair that was placed infront of me.

"Give me your hand, I need to treat it." _She needs to treat it? Unohana-taicho doesn't treat someone unless they are seriously injured. _She saw my puzzled look as I was lifting my hand up to give to her.

"You where burned, not too severely, but it's much harder to treat burns for someone like you."

"Like me?" I questioned.

"Your element is Ice type, therefor it is extremely hard for you to get burned. However, if you do, it is also extremely hard to heal you. Much less for your body to move, seeing as you are not used to the heat. I'm surprised you made it through the gate."

"What's strange.." She began

"Is that your burns were mostly internal, as if you enhaled fire." She stated.

"What?" I questioned.

"And also.."

"The wounds that are external, are on places like your hands or your mouth, a bit on your cheek as well."

_Oh crap. _I caught onto it, fast. _Karin._

"I've seen only one case that was almost exactly like this." She put my hand down, and set hers in her lap.

"There where splotches of reiatsu all inside your body, similar to Kurosaki Ichigo's," Unohana began.

"In conclusion, your body is flooded with human reiastu that entered from your lips. There is only one other time i've seen this. And that was the day Rukia Kuchiki came back from the human world."

_She found out. Snap!_

"Captain, I know you are aware of this. But in case it might have slipped your mind. Being invloved with a human is strictly forbidden. There are no exceptions, to this day."

_Really? Then I wonder how Rukia got to where she is without being detected. No doubt Captain Kuchiki stuck his nose in her bussiness._

_I am in a deep hole right now. What am I going to do?_

"Unohana Taicho, I-"

"I'm not finished yet." She interupted.

"If I where to have reported you, you would not be in the private hospitalization room in the first place, now would you?"

I looked around, not noticeing the large room consisted of only one bed with book shelves and a desk for work.

She took my other hand, and began to heal it.

"I would like to know the full story, just like Rukia's. I want to know all the information before I decide weather or not to have the execution squad savagely wisp you away."

While she was healing me, I told her, everthing, about human emotion, to the Juice box dream, and all the way to when I left.

"Juice box?" She questioned.

"Yes, I found out it actually exsisted and it wasn't made up from my dream. It's a case in which to drink from, although there is a certain tenique required to know to be able to open it."

"Ahh, go on."

It was quite sometime later before I finished my story. She sighed.

"This girl, Karin. You must've really felt something for her, eh?"

"No, it was just the humans' emotions. That's why I came back, because I knew it wasn't real."

She laughed just a bit.

"That is exactly what Rukia said."

"You know, whenever I was asked to go to the human world, I worked as a therapist. I never really met anyone, but I certainly gained alot of knowledge those days. Skills that I still put to work today."

She was using her stills she learned in the human world to help me. It seemed she also had done this before, many times, no doubt, when others returned from their journeys.

"You shouldn't throw everything you've learned away. I chose to let the soul society be how it is, because some cannot understand that emotions are real, we just push them away," She looked out the window.

"I wish I would have changed the soul society when I could, but now that is all over and done. But perhaps," She began

"You could make a difference."

"Me?" I questioned.

"I will tell you this once again, Rukia came to me and told me she didn't understand what was happening to her. She pushed everything away and told herself everything she felt was a lie. I will tell you what I told her,"

She put my hand down on the sheet,

"Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't believe you love this girl."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Karin's POV_

It was like the school completely forgot about Toshiro. I didn't know why. Was it all just a dream? I couldn't know for sure. What hurt the most, was that I was the only one who remembered him. If everyone else where to forget him, why did his memory have to torture me? I would never see Toshiro again, and his memory faded away until it was acheing and chewing at my being. I couldn't forget him, but I didn't know if he even exsisted. It hurt. I couldn't see anymore spirits or hollows since that time I blacked out on halloween.

When the school day was over I was walking home, alone.

"Hey Karin!" I heard Yuki scream.

I turned around and found my whole Homeroom class running up to me.

"Hey, Kurosaki, why where we separated into different homerooms?" Drew asked.

"It's like Histugaya-sama doesn't even exsist anymore." Ayame stated.

"What happened to Professor Histugaya?" Koiyuki asked.

They didn't forget him. They didn't forget Toshiro.

My eyes started to water.

"Karin?" Yuki asked.

"You ok, Kurosaki?" Some dude asked.

I started to laugh as I lunged toward everyone, throwing my arms around Yuki.

"He was real, he was real." I repeated to myself.

"Karin-" Yuki began, but then she stopped herself.

She rapped her hands around me too,

"It's ok."

"Can anyone tell me what's going on?" Koiyuki asked.

I looked at her and began to explain what happened to Toshiro,

"Toshiro went to a place called the-"

"Not that!" She interupted.

"Why am I not in the hug too?!" She dove on to my an Yuki, wrapping her arms around me.

"awwe." The girls cried.

"How do you remember?" I asked Yuki.

"We all remembered. We were just put into different homerooms, and everyone we mentioned Histugaya-sama to, didn't even know him. I knew that you had been affected by him, so I went to go see what was going on, when I ran into everyone else." She stated.

"We all came here to find out what happened-"

"You're missing the point," Drew interupted.

"We didn't send in those pictures from the party because the whole school, somehow knew you two where different."

"You don't have to explain what happened at all, because I know it's going to be something really strange and weird. But whatever _did _happen."

"We want professor back." He stated.

"Awwee! Isn't that just like you! Actually Drew stopped all of us from sending the photo to the principle." Koiyuki smiled.

"I wouldn't have done it anyway because I was afraid Histugaya-sama would kick my butt, like he did that monster four years ago at the soccer field." Yuki gasped.

"You can see them?" I questioned at the same time as Drew. We looked at each other and laughed.

"Well yea, and Koiyuki could too."

"Me too!" Ayame laughed.

"Ever since I was in your homeroom!" A guy yelled.

_They could all see him. I never knew. _

I smiled walking home that day, even though I got yelled at my goat face for being late.

_____________________________________________________________________

Rukia knocked on the door and walked in.

"What's up?" She questioned.

"Nothing really." I laughed.

"You know he'll come back. Right?" She informed.

I stopped writing and got up out of my desk, and sat on the bed next to her.

"It takes time," she began, "for us to adapt."

"You know that saying, 'you can't teach a old dog, new tricks'?"

I nodded.

"Well Captain and I are each over 100 years old. Actually he's close to 300 years old, but anyways," She saw my expression of bafflement at his age. She chuckled at bit.

"It is hard for us to adapt to large things, like for instance, where we are, a juice box is hard to figure out."

I laughed, "Yea, it took him a second to figure that one out."

"But there is something more chalenging that we have to overcome." Rukia stated.

"Emotion." I awnsered.

"Right, and the fact we don't have that where we live, baffles soul reapers, most of us think these emotions not to be real. Like I did. Of course, I overcame that. And I know he will too."

"He sounded so sure though, that he had to leave." I informed.

"Don't worry, there is someone in the soul society that I think can help." She laughed.

"The only issue I think will obstuct his coming is his duty."

"Your doing your 'old timey' talk again, In Japanese please." _She talks like that alot when she is serious. _

"Right." She giggled.

"Toshiro may not come because his sense of duty is so strong." She gasped.

"I didn't mean he would ever come back I just-"

"I get it." I smiled remembering the first day I met him, four years ago.

"He doesn't like to be called an elementary student." I whispered.

"Sure..Whatever that means."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Toshiro's POV_

"Taicho." Masumoto began.

"What is it?" I asked as we where walking.

"You're different."

"Am I?"

She was quiet for a bit.

"That's it! YOU MET A GIRL!"

Well, I did but, the way she said it sounded like, _finally, he found someone!_

"Think whatever you want to think" I sighed

"Taicho, really! No arguing? Wow, your time in the human world must have done a number on you."

"Somewhat." I sighed.

Little tiny drops of rain fell from the sky, slowly and then quickly. I didn't feel it. I couldn't feel it anymore. Her pressence was gone!

"It's just a little drizzle, but taicho, we should-" Rangiku turned and saw me running toward to gates of the seretei to the human world,

"Captain!" She yelled.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Karin's POV_

Something grabbed me and swung me around at the soccer field. I knew it was a hollow, I just knew it, but I couldn't see it! The others in the park ran away, but I was being held down. I was jamed against a tree when I felt the pressure against my body turn cold and then fall down, creating a large poof of dust. Toshiro was here! I knew it! But why couldn't I see him? Why?

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Toshiro's POV_

I slashed the Hollows arm off, easily. What was Karin doing?! She could handle this little hollow with her own spiritual energy. But that's when it hit me. I could feel her presence anymore because she didn't have one. I looked behind me, to the confused girl, looking in the wrong direction. _Someone had sucked her Spiritual energy away from her._

"Karin!" I yelled, the hollows hand grabbing my sword.

"I'm over here!" She didn't awnser, she could see me, or hear me.

_She can't hear me. _I thought, I froze for a second, processing everything. The hollow snagged Hyorimaru away. _Dang it! I forgot to release shikai._

I was preparing to use Kido when I hear,

"_tsugi no mai, hakuren_!"

And, "_Getsuga Tenshō_!"

I had to jump out of the way, and grab Karin as the hollowe was obliterated.

"That was a bit over the top!" Rukia yelled at Ichigo.

"Who was the midget that froze the whole field?!"

"Oh, so now, your blaming this on me? I didn't even freeze anything 'cause you freaking blew everything up! And did you jsut call me midget! Seriously, watch what you say or i'll blow you up with Kido, strawberry!"

"You threatening me?"

"Yea!"

"Well how about I just use banki on your ass and we'lll see where that goes!"

"You fool! You'd be dead by then!"

I set Karin down, and she was looking straight at me, with blind eyes, I could tell she didn't know where I was.

"Toshiro?" She questioned.

Rukia and Ichigo stopped bickering and asked, "What happened?"

"I don't know, she can't see me." I stated still looking at her.

Karin felt around and grabbed my hand. I looked surprised at her.

She smiled, "I knew you'd come back."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the Soul Society

I stormed down the halls of the stealth for and slammed open the door to Soi Fon-Taicho's room.

She was smiling, "What brings you here?"

"What did you do to her?" I stated.

"What ever do you mean?'

"What did you do to Karin."

"Karin? Who's that. A human girl." Soi Fon smiled.

"Kurosaki's sister. Now tell me, where is the divice you used to suck out Karin's spiritual energy."

"I don't know what you're talking about," She laughed, "But it seems you're quite attacked to this girl."

"Stop playing games, I know you sent someone to erase her reiatsu. What I don't understand is why."

Soi Fon frowned, "Oh don't act so innocent, being involved with a human is forbidden. I knew you where hidding something, so I did a bit of research myself and found out this girl was the core of the problem with Karakura town. I sent a spiritual energy eraser with a stealth force member, because that was my job. To erase the problems of the town. That was my mission. Get rid of them, in whatever way possible. You'e just lucky I let her live. Although weather or not my stealth force member reported some forbidden involvement is undecided on weather I should include it in my report."

_She found out too?!_

"Stop right there, I will forbid you from continuing this conversation." I turned around and saw Unohana-taicho with her vice-captain.

"I did not think it was under your jurisdiction to use a spiritual energy eraser." She stated.

"Unohana-Taicho, what a pleasent surprise. I would like you, however, not to jump to conclusions. My mission was to rid Karakura of it's highest reiastu carriers. I did exactly that."

"I believe, however you where never aloud to ignore to rule of the research and development squad and purposely take and eraser, when you could have just ended the girls life. I suggest froud of over use of athority here, therefor you are not premitted to write a report until an investigation is completed concerning your leadership." Unohana stated, smiling evil.

Soi Fon flinched at her smile.

"You will have to hand over the device you so wrongly you to strip this girl of her powers."

Soi Fon coughed, nervously and then laughed. "I'm sorry but we have already disposed of it in Hueco Mundo. The girl's powers will never come back."

"You did what?" I asked.

"That is two counts of froud, disposing of a perfectly functional eraser is illegal."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After Soi Fon was taken away, I went over to the human world and told Kuchiki everything.

"Can you get another Gigai?" Rukia questioned.

"No I had already sent a form in to stop sending me gigai replenishments."

"Something is fishy about this...Soi Fon-taicho would have never done that without good reason." Rukia stated.

"I agree."

The door cracked open and Karin walked in.

"Rukia, is Toshiro here?"

"Yes, he's here."

Karin walked over to the bed and sat on me.

"Ooof!"

"Oh sorry!" she laughed.

"Umm well, Toshiro, I can't really see where you are...Well actually I know you're on the bed because I acidentally sat on you, but.."

"I just wanted to tell you that I wish I could see you."

"I really wish I could see you, I really do." She looked down.

"I really don't know what happened.."

"But I hope you come back and teach! Everyone's waiting for you at school!"

She smiled.

I wanted her to see me. I wanted to connect to Karin again. But I didn't know how...Unless...Unless I gave her my spirtual energy..Then she could see me...But at a price of becomeing a soul reaper...And my breaking a law of the soul society.

I was sick of it.

Sick of laws.

I wanted to see it again.

The the world in a happy way. In a forgiving way.

I want the world to be mine.

I wanted the world to be hers.

I would do it.

Give her what she wanted.

Make her a Soul Reaper.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We are all blind to the world. And in hopes of better understanding what we could not, we strove to unlock new things through experiments and inventions. But by creating all we are privlaged to have, we forget that which is a natural beauty to us. If a blind person looked out over a hill at the ocean, or walked outside and gazed up at the vibrant colors of the leaves on the trees; they would see a beauty we could not. And a joy we could never experiance. If they had sight, they would never be as blind as us.

-RukiaRocks

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Notes:**

**Ok well, there you go! Two chapters in one week! Wooo!  
**

**Reviewers to thank:**

**- Is there really such this as a strawberry fishcake? For some reason I'm really hungry for one right now..LOL.**

**yellowbutterfly93- :P I think I might have cleared up the last chapter so that you might understand what touched Karin's lips :) Take a look.**

**RosieLEK- *bows down to you* I should be thanking you for reviewing, not the other way around.**

**Ilovebleach102012- Here's your update!**

**ShikallllTema- Hey look i'm naked! Lol.**

**Story alerters:**

**inkjacque- Hey! That's an actual person! Your username, I mean. My spell check picked it up.**

**Krakengirl- Arn't you sweet!**

**Ilovebleach102012- Who doesn't love bleach!**

**Favorite Story adders:**

**Craziibuniiz- Great spelling of Bunnies!**

**Love ya,**

**~*RukiaRocks*~**

**Author's Conferences with Characters:**

**Author: Oh my gosh! Did you see the new bleach theme song! And the part where Toshiro turns his head, and it's all sparkley with water! That was so hot!**

**Toshiro: Why are you so obsesssed with me?**

**Author: Hey, i'm not the only one! , one of my fans, nicknamed her little bro, Shiro-chan! **

**Karin: Why does your farmville of Facebook spell "Histu-kun"in watermellons?**

**Author: Obsession: Toshiro Hitsugaya**

**Rukia: Mini Byakuya is my obsession *does little-wittle puppy voice* yourw sow cuwte! Yews youw arew!**

**Author: We where doing this weird thing in class where you have to start your paragraph with 'it was a dark and stormy halloween night' and then pass it on to the next person, and they write one sentence, passing it on, until the story it done.**

**Momo: Isn't your homeroom class like, reall, really in appropriate.**

**Author: Yep, so this is what my page ended up saying:**

**It was a dark and Stormy Halloween night. I started to pee in my pants. So I ran over to the closet to get some new pants. Regretably, I had no pants so I started to scream. And then I saw a monster in the mirror. I yelled, "You pervert!" And jabbed the mirror with a dagger. **_**How dare he stare at me with my pants off.**_** I grabbed my pants and left, back outside to the party. I forgot to put my pants on, so everyone laughed at me. Then they all turned into zombies and started doing the thriller. I was the first to scream and run when one of the zombies grabbed my sholder. I never hit a zombie in the place that hurts before, but then again, they're all boys. So I struck him and he turned into dust. I woke up and my nightmare, happpened. Chris B. was right next to me, tickling me.**

**Ichigo: ...**

**Toshiro: Random.**

**Momo: Weird.**

**Karin: That was plain stupid!**

**Mini Byakuya: Stupid!**

**Rukia: Oh! His first world!**

**  
Ichigo: This is means only bad things for the future.**

**To be continued**


	10. Frozen Heart

Chapter 10 Frozen Heart

I felt sort of empty when he asked me. I used to think, _Being a shinigami will let me protect everyone. I would never be a burden. I would never bring anyone down. _But this isn't how I wanted it. I just ended up being the damsel in distress. I wanted to become a soul reaper through my own strength. Not by Toshiro's. I was only a nuisance to him, and the more I thought about it, the more I just wished he'd never asked me. Or I'd never had told him I wanted to see him again. Because I knew it would weigh him down. But I was selfish enough to tell him, because I wanted to see him that badly. And I still do. But not the point where he has to sacrifice his powers for me.

I've heard about Ichi-nee and Rukia doing this too. When Rukia gave Ichigo her powers, she lost her own, and he became the soul reaper instead. She was reduced to a normal soul while he fought the hollows. I didn't want that to happen to Toshiro. I can't imagine how much stress this decision is putting on him. He would break a rule of the soul society, like Rukia, loose his rank, and evidentially loose his powers as well. I don't want to become a soul reaper. Not like this. But the way Rukia said he asked, sounded like he didn't care what my answer was.

So as the first fireflies began to dance, I came outside with Rukia, holding my hand,-as if I really was blind- and guided me to where Toshiro was.

I couldn't see him. And I couldn't hear him. I could only see Rukia and the fireflies behind her.

"He says this will hurt a little." Rukia told me.

I jumped back. "What'll hurt a little?!"

I felt something sting my cheek and A think sheet of blood came pouring neatly out of the clean cut.

"What happened to my cheek?"

* * *

_Toshiro's POV_

When I drew my sword and told Rukia to let Karin know I'd have to stab her. Karin was spooked, much more than I would have thought. Something else startled her, that my words had only brought the surface. As I was trying to figure out what, she flung back and the edge of my sword tapped her cheek.

"What happened to my cheek?" she questioned

"You cut it, sweetie. Toshiro's sword accidentally got you."

* * *

_Karin's POV_

And that was the first time I felt scared. Scared of Toshiro, of being cut, of becoming a shinigami. And then I realized it was not only that. It was that I actually did _want _to become a soul reaper, that _want _had never gone away. But the fact that I had to get it in the way I did made me scared. Scared of him. Scared of myself because I still wanted to become a shinigami, even though it would hurt Toshiro. I was scared, for the first time. Of what I could not see, what I was never blind to, but now am.

* * *

_Toshiro's POV_

"Wait! Tell Karin not to move, if I don't get the Ice particles out of her cheek, Hyorimaru will slowly turn her to ice." I told Rukia.

But before anyone could tell anyone anything, Karin was off sprinting for no reason. She galloped away toward the open field up ahead.

"Karin!" Rukia yelled.

"What is up with her today?" Rukia sighed like a mother having problems with her child.

"I'll go get her." I stated.

"But taicho, Karin can't even see you."

"Exactly, that way she won't gain speed, besides I can flash step, catching up to her is a piece of cake. I bring her back in just a sec, k?"

Rukia started to giggle and this she laughed out loud.

"What is it?"

"Taicho. Did you just say, 'back in a sec, k?'" she asked

"Yea why?"

"You just used the humans' text language! Even I haven't adapted to this world in that way." She cracked up.

"You really are a genius, in everything. I would have never expected you of all people to adapt to their sentence structure so fast, much less use it normally!"

I smiled and ran off. I guess Karin has done a number on me.

* * *

_Karin's POV_

I ran and ran, sprinting faster and faster, waiting for my heart to give out. Maybe then I could see Toshiro without all of these sacrifices. And you may be wondering why I am running. _Giving his powers to you isn't that bad. _Wrong! You're dead wrong! I know full well, that if you give your soul reaper powers to a human, you get executed, just like Rukia's fate.

I couldn't let that happen, not the Toshiro. I hated myself for that reason, because part of me still wanted Toshiro's powers. I was being greedy, because I wanted this pain to go away, this pain in my heart. A cage was put around me. I could never see Toshiro again, or I could see him at his execution. And I came to the realization that either way we couldn't be together. Like I had first believe. It was fate that put us in this situation. Because it wasn't supposed to happen, it never should of.

I stopped and took a deep breath, smiling. I'm so pathetic. Toshiro came back, and now I'm the one that's running away when I have nothing to loose. No. Not true. I could loose him. But if you think about it, I already have.

That's when it hit me. Like a hard fist at my stomach. Toshiro knew that. And he didn't care. Rukia knew that, and she didn't care either. Why I wonder. I am running when there's no reason to. I know, and he knows what the outcome is. And I just have to be faithful he won't be dead by the time I can see him.

I sat down in the grass, and waited for him to come.

That chilling sensation, the same from the night on Halloween, was creeping up my cheek. This was the first time I noticed it. Then I tried to rubbed it away when I found the blood on my cheek ice cold and my skin peeling off like stacked sheets of paper.

Would the same thing happening to me, that happened to that hollow? Will I freeze over too?

But then I saw the Grass flatten out in front of me, as if some invisible weight was on it. Toshiro was here.

I could feel soft, cool, skin-like, texture against my cheek, that almost felt like a finger, wiping away the frozen blood, and instantly It unfroze and started spilling out again with scarlet ooze.

* * *

_Toshiro's POV_

_Rukia isn't here. So what do I do. Well. I supposed this is a good a time as ever. _I reached in the pocket of my shihaksho and pulled out a little microphone that fit on my ear.

_Since I brought this to captain Kurotsuchi, and he exposed it to spiritual energy in the soul society, this human device should be able to recognize my voice, while still being an object from the world of the living, be able to project what I say to Karin._

Worth a shot. I put the little device on my ear and spoke.

"Hey Kurosaki, can you here me?"

"What the hell?" She held her head and shook it in disagreement with herself, laughing.

"Toshiro, I think I'm hearing things. I'm hearing you voice, -i mean I know I can't really- but it just sounds so real." She shakes her head, "I must me going insane."

"You're not insane, I'm using a device to talk to you."

She suddenly looked up in amazement. With blind eyes she swerved around.

"Where are you?"

"Umm...Follow my voice."

I a little bit she finds me. Before I can react she slams her fist in my stomach.

I clenched my clothes tight and leaned over.

"What was that for?"

"Will you stop surprising me?!" She exclaimed.

"What do you mean?"

* * *

_Karin's POV_

I knew he would never understand, even if I tried to explain to him what he had put me through. So I just sighed.

"Ok, let's just get this over with."

"Right, like Rukia said, this will hurt, I'm going to have to stab you with my sword and pour my spiritual energy into you."

"You will feel really hot because your own remaining spiritual energy is clashing with mine, and building up. But soon after that, you will feel really cold, like ice inside your body. It will stay like that until I'm done. After that my spiritual energy will be come yours, and eventually it will start to heat up again." He explained.

"It's fine. I really don't mind that 'feeling'." I admitted, smiling.

He brought me to the concrete path right in front of our home **(Author's Note: Our home? 0.0 That sounds weird, lol.),** He asked me,

"Are you ready."

"Yes."

When in truth, I'll never be ready. If I can't see what's coming for me.

Only moments later and sharp, intense pain snagged my heart, and for a minute I feel what I'm saying, _I'm dead. I'm so dead. _When something flows into me and pushed my soul back into me body, like a rush of ice cold water down your throat.

The next thing I remember was dropping down, burning up in crimson heat, it burned so much that I couldn't see, my eyes where open and everything in front of me was white. I felt lonely for a split second, then scared, scared that this pain would never go away, that this burn would just keep eating away at me. A pain I knew, that was worse than death.

And it saved me again. That cold feeling that crystallized the flames and froze everything with me. For a moment I felt nothing. Not a serene feeling, not a peaceful feeling, a feeling of relief...Nothing.

Then I realized I was feeling Toshiro's feelings and most likely his pain. I couldn't breath, it was suffocating, this unbelievable pressure. But at the same time my own feelings were overflowing with joy. The cooling breeze of chilling water ate away the burning heat that I knew was eating me away.

And all in an instant, it the spiraling pool of emotions ended and a sliding motion came back out through my heart. At that instant I could feel whatever it was that was keeping my soul in, leaving, and without a doubt, my soul left my body, because it was dead. But I knew I could get back into it because I was a soul reaper. So now I know what Ichi-nee is. I truly is dead. Like I am now. But he can still remain in his body.

There was alot of dust that flew up in the air, and when it subsided I suspected Toshiro to be just an ordinary spirit, wearing whatever it is he would where is he wasn't a shinigami.

When the smoke cleared I took a long stare at him. HE WAS WEARING THE SAME CLOTHES. I squinted.

"Wow dude, you must have now life, or no sense of style."

he made this weird cartoon face like -what are you talking about-

"Why?"

"You'd wear the same old fashion kimono that soul reapers wear if you didn't have to wear it?"

"What are you talking about? I'm required to wear this kimono, just 'cause I gave you my powers doesn't mean that rule is taken away."

"Wait.." I processed what he said, closely.

"So you're saying you're still a soul reaper?"

"Yep." He stated.

"You didn't loose your powers like Rukia." I questioned.

He snorted "Humph! Don't mistaken me for someone who isn't even a seated officer. Rukia and I are nothing alike," He stopped, as if correcting himself in his mind, "Well anyways I'm a captain, one of the strongest soul reapers in the seretei."

"Therefore my spiritual energy is some of the highest in the soul society. You better believe I have enough to support two people." He bellowed in triumph.

I stood in silence for awhile and then suddenly I instinctively grabbed the sword in my waist belt and drew it out, slinging it out at him. He jump away and then stared at me wide eyed.

"Karin, what the hell was that for?!"

I stabbed my sword into the ground at ran up to him, really, really close. He leaned his head back, blushing, trying to stay away. And then I kicked him, and he fell over.

"THAT IS FOR SURPRISING ME AGAIN! WHEN I CLEARLY TOLD YOU NOT TO!"

"I'll never understand what woman are saying..." He whispered to himself.

* * *

_Mystery personnel _

"Her reiatsu has appeared once again."

In the dim light, only one beam from a far up window shined from the light of the moon. Almost like a slash, is brightened only the mouth and nose of this someone, hidden in the shadows. And almost like the light was there on purpose, so that you could see it, see what was going to happen next. eyes opened and glowed brighter than the beam and shinned through the dark, as a twisted smile curved on someone's face we all know well.

He stood up and stepped down one of the stairs and the light moved to unveil his whole face.

Brown, combed back hair and a white and black uniform, small, evil, eyes that have seen far too many things. And far to many of those things he pleasured. Aizen Soskue.

And all I one everyone else appear, everyone that was left of the winter war.

"It's time. Time for me to make my next move, or better yet,"

"Let's start a whole new game."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Yea, this chapter is short because I can't fit anything else in it, basically I'll make it up to you guys by making the next one long, k?**

**Some of you have been PMing me on how to make the text bigger. Here's a helpful hint if you can't read well! After you read all of this, yes all of it including author's conferences, scroll all the way up to the top of your screen, and on the right is a whole bunch of A's little A's and small A's click which ever one to find a new and bigger font. Look around in that area and you might just find how to turn the whole page black and read white text!**

**Reviewers to thank:**

**Strawberry- as always, i worship you.**

**Krakengirl- New reviewer! YEA! I want you to know I love you!  
ShikallllTema- Well in my story, pain will only be rewarded ;)**

**Bokmal14- I hope you still think my Fanfic is 'good' after this.**

**ThatGirl96- :P Blindness opens your eyes to what you never saw.**

**.twilight-lover- This time! Ok everyone I'm doing it! I'm an 11 year old and I am cursing. Soi-fon is a B*tch**

**Ash-chan 95X3- I'm typing as fast as I can!**

**Ilovebleach102012- Oh, but it is I that is your minion.**

**Favorite Story adders to thank:**

**.twilight-lover  
waterheart96- I'll PM you when I can, i'd love to chat!  
Ilovebleach102012**

**Story Alerters to thank:**

**ulquiorraonarocket- I honestly want to see him on a rocket.**

**Bokmal14**

**the City is at War- Ain't dat the truth (The city is a war)**

**Author Alerters to thank:**

**yellowbutterfly93- ROCK A ROLL**

**Favorite Author adders to thank:**

**Ilovebleach102012- 0.0 You blow me away, O loyal companion.**

**NOTE: IF YOU HAVE READ THIS FAR I WILL REWARD YOU!: GO TO MY PROFILE! MY PICTURES I DREW FOR THIS FANFIC AT POSTED AT THE TOP. VOTE FOR MY PICTURE QUALITY ON THE POLE.**

**Love ya (as always),**

**~*RukiaRocks*~**

**Author's Conferences with Characters:**

**Author: *flipping through her friend's Harry Potter book.***

**Karin: Watch'ya doin?**

**Author: SHHH!**

**Toshiro: I think she is reading.**

**Karin: *peers over author's shoulder and takes a look at her little magazine with pictures.***

**Karin: *points to picture of some girl* She's a slut.**

**Author: Karin!**

**Karin: What?**

**Toshiro: Karin!**

**Karin: *turns head left (facing London* and then right (facing Toshiro)* What?**

**Toshiro *falls to the ground*: Kids learn what their mothers say in the womb faster that if the mother didn't say it. If you keep doing this our kid is going to end up like mini-byakuya.**

**Mini-byakuya: Stupid! Idiot! Fool!**

**Rukia*sobbing*: When did Ichigo go wrong…**

**Ichigo: Didn't you just hear Toshiro? It's all your fault he turned out this way, midget.**

**Rukia*outraged*: When you carry 12 pounds in your stomach for 9 months you tell me what I did and didn't do wrong!**

**Ichigo: I would if I could!**

**Rukia: ….Really?**

**Ichigo: Course! *looks over at Rukia whose has and evil smile on her face***

**Five minutes later**

**Rukia: *finishing strapping up the last weight to Ichigo's stomach***

**Rukia: There! Now you have to stay like that for 9 months.**

**Ichigo: But Rukia I was just-**

**Rukia: And no staying in here all the time, you have to go out in public.**

**Ichigo: Rukia, it was just a joke.**

**Rukia: NO TURNING BACK NOW! Future mother!  
**

**To be continued**


	11. Setting the Pieces

Chapter 11 Setting the pieces

"WHAT DO MEAN YOU WON'T TELL ME HOW TO GET BACK IN BODY?" Karin yelled.

" I meant just what I said." I began

"How long do intent to make me stay in this form!?" she questioned.

I ignored her question and asked, "How knowledgable are you with a sword?"

She stopped being angry and looked down at the sword she had plunged into the ground.

"Good question. I've never actually even held a sword until a few minutes ago." She laughed, rubbing the back of her head.

I sighed, smiling. At least I know she has the agility to use a sword, and she was smart enough to stick it in the ground instead of drop it, or keep it in her hand.

"It won't be long before I have to resume my work in the Soul Society. While i'm gone, Rukia will teach you all the skills you need to fight hollows."

She stood in a trance for awhile and then, "Wait! Woah woah woah! I'm not fighting hollows! I just wanted to be able to see you."

"Well like it or not, there is a price for stealing my spiritual energy." I laughed. _Here's the ironic come back for making me help out at your house._

"What?! You _wanted _to give your powers. I never asked!"

"Well you basically did saying, 'Oh Toshiro I wanna see you again! *sparkle, sparkle*' You definately asked." I stated, calmly.

"Well, you didn't _have _to give me your powers! I think you wanted to give them to me."

"So what if I did." I sighed looking away, "maybe i wanted you to see me too. Is that too much to ask?"

She stopped in her rage and got alittle flush, "No, j-just don't blame it on me..." He tone got louder "'cause you're the one who wanted to!" she yelled.

"You two sound like a married couple!" Rukia giggled.

* * *

_Momo's POV_

"Hey Vice-captain Hinamori, glad to see you back on duty!" someone from my squad yelled.

"I'm glad to be back!" I grinned, turning around with a stack of papers in my hands.

While walking to the squad 5 barraks I can't help but think about the past, with Captain- I mean, with Aizen. I wasn't really day dreaming or anything, I realized my mind was playing that betrayal over and over again because I'm trying to find something. Something that I missed. Something that proved her was evil. But everytime I walk down these halls, it always ends the same. He was kind and gental, with no enemies and till his betrayal, I didn't even notice a thing that was suspicious about him.

Today, was like all the others. I traced my memories for even the slightest hint of suspicous activity.

While he was writting the letter.

his death.

the framing.

The framing...That's right. I wonder what Histugaya-kun is doing right now. They say he went off to the human world again.

After the winter war, Aizen, as well as all the other shinigami acompanying him, escaped. The espada, are all dead. And the hokyoku, was not recieved. We had expected Aizen to yet again create another group of Espada and attack Karakura again, but that is too straight forward. For him use the same tactic twice, no. He must be plotting something or else-

BAM! I slammed straight into a wooden pole, again. I fell down on my butt and rubbed my head, wincing at all the fallen papers.

"Are you alright?" A hand was offered down to me.

I looked up and saw the beautiful face of a woman with bronze hair, clipped up and rosy cheeks as fare as a newborn's skin.

I quickly gathered up my papers and started to my feet.

"Captain Asuka!"

This woman is the new captain of squad 9 and the somewhat replacement of Kaname. I've talked to her, just as she was about to be come captain, and she's alot like Rangiku in a way. She says she hates work, she doesn't like the job of a captain, and she never gets to go out and have fun. Now, however, she never complains to any captains, she gets her work done, and she never play around, always acting serious. She reminds me of Toshiro.

I got up and walked into my room.

Toshiro was always the kid with the smart remarks. And you couldn't get mad at his ignorance because he really wasn't. He knew everything he was talking about. And I knew he was far smarter that I was, thats why I beckonded to him, I wanted him to be a soul reaper too. I knew about his "Snowy nights" where it got so cold in the cabin, granny and I had to stay huddled together all night. She told me never to tell him. So I never did. And I gave him hints as to what was happening, but I supposed it wasn't enough. In the end someone else pushed him in the right direction. Nothings ever enough. Everything I do isn't enough.

Whenever Toshiro's around, it gets awkward. And whenever Rangiku rubbs up on him (even though she's joking) I get angry. Not at her, but that I can't have that kind of relationship with him. No, no not _That _kinda relationship. I mean the one where they are so light hearted and don't tense up in the presence of the other. I longed for it to be that way. For it to be like when we where kids. Because that's when I spent the most time with him.

From my coming to the Soul reaper academy, i've found I have more "Human Emotions" than anyone. I hook these up and I supposedly feel "affection." which ment frienship or love. I didn't know what "love" ment, so I hooked it up.

It...Was not good.

_sexual passion or desire._

No waaaayyyy! I searched under books that had "love" in them, and they described what I felt around him. That awkwardness. And that's when it hit me. I relooked in the books and found the second meaning of the word, "love".

_a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person._

That's why, whenever Toshiro's fan girls where around, I got jealous and wanted them to dissapear. That's why. I wanted Toshiro. I suppose, that's what it feels like, right?

I sighed, looking down at the papers on my desk. I had to do all the work because the Soul Society was being very particular about their next captains, remembering their mistake they failed -no, all the soul society failed- to see.

* * *

_Aizen's "Den" (__**Author: Yea, he's that evil i'm calling it a den **__)_

"We need someone from the inside to execute my plan." Aizen stated.

"Well we're at a loss, it's not like we _planned _to loose. Otherwise one of us might have stayed behind in the seretei." Gin remarked.

"Bit your tounge. As you can see, we're still alive. So we didn't loose." Kaname snapped.

"Oh no, we lost this game." Aizen looked out at the smashed remains of Las Noches.

"But in reality, they are loosing. It was all planned." Aizen informed.

"Why do we need Kurosaki's sister anyways?" Gin asked.

"She is the core of Karakura town energy, I won't even have to step foot in the town if I get her."

"How do you prepose to do that?" Kaname questioned.

"Questions, questions, so many awnsers. If you'd only wait, the result will awnser all." he smiled.

"So what, you need a person inside the soul society?" Gin asked.

"That's already taken care of." He began.

"We just need to make a few changes." He flashed stepped away.

* * *

_night time in the Soul Society_

Aizen sunk into the research and development lab, concealing his spiritual energy. He made a few types on the keyboard to the grand computer and then pulled out a memory drive, punched it into the computer, and waited for it to load. Load sucessful. First check.

He made his way over to the squad 5 barraks and found Momo asleep. Pulling out his Zanpakuto, he released its shikai and cast an evil spell on Momo's dreams.

"I hope your dream will... Lead you in the right direction." he whispered.

While walking out the door he turned to see the bronze haired maiden.

"It seems we have ourselfs a former captain." She stated.

"So it would seem."

"What do you intend to do with the girl?" she questioned.

"You don't want to come and fight me, like all the other shinigami who came before you?"

"Violence, not my thing." She shook her head.

"But." He eyes turned cold, "You hurt this girl, and I will not hesitate to end you."

"Looks like we got another big talker!" Gin yelled.

"Shh! You'll wake all the gaurds." Kaname remarked.

The woman croched down and prepared for attack.

"3 against 1 interesting..."

* * *

_later_

She lay face down, her hair blood covered and undone so that it lie over her face. Cuts all over her. None in fatal places, but most deep and the blood loss got to her.

"While we're here, you should show her your shikai, Aizen-sama."

"Don't- do't bother." She panted, "my zanpakuto's ability is inperviousness to anything that doesn't touch it. In other words. A hipnosis won't work."

"Cocky, arn't ch'ya." Gin jammed his foot on her back, she let out a moan, but didn't cry out. She was shaking, scared, but confident. Kaname noticed this.

"Fine then, if Kyoa Suigestu won't work. I'll just end it." He tilted his sword as it refected to moon light.

"Wait." Kaname interupted.

"This woman, does not deserve to die." he began.

"Oh! Not another one of your justice things! Go ahead! Kill her!" Gin incouraged.

"Don't this woman reminds me of someone..."

Aizen knew Kaname was the only one who followed him of his own will. Keeping him would be hard, but he was very useful. Aizen sheathed his sword and walked away. Azuka's vision faded until eventually she blacked out.

* * *

In the early morning, Urahara got in a new shipment of the longest lasting gigai replinishment and a gigai along with it. They both came as components for "Captain Histugaya's mission to the human world"

"Hmmm.." Urahara announced.

"What's up, boss?" Jinta asked.

"This mission was assigned two months ago.."

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**It's starting to play out. As for all of you that asked is Professor Histugaya was coming back, i added in the Gigai so he can be one. Yea, it didn't put little coments next to the thank yous cause I really wanted to get this posted fast. Love ya all the same.**

**Reviewers to thank:**

**ThatGirl96**

**emmadream12- MY BFF (in rl)**

**Strawberry**

**ShikallllTema**

**yellowbutterfly93**

**RosieLEK**

**Ilovebleach102012**

**.twilight-lover**

**Favorite Story adders:**

**.twilight-lover- i'm doing this because I don't want to go through adding you to the WoW thanks yous.**

**ci-fatty-chan**

**TOSHIRODEATH1000**

**animelover24271  
**

**Favorite Author adders:**

**emmadream12- MY BFF(in Rl)**

**Always,**

**~*RukiaRocks*~**

**  
Author's Conferences with charaters:**

**Author: Now I'm sure you guys are sick of hearing about me, but I have not choice because Karin is having her baby right now.**

**Momo: No, it's pretty interesting**

**Ranigku: Concidering your life is a big blob of randomness.**

**Author: Yes. Yesturday I was in class and these two guys where hidding under our desks that where pushed to the side.**

**Momo: Go on.**

**Author: The teacher tells them to get out when another student bust through the door in a pirate hat and a guitar. They said they would move the desks so she let the stay. But then he started playing mexican music and he friend sang in a pirate accent.**

**Ranigku:...**

**Author: He got ontop of the desks and played as he jumped from each desk that was being scooted into place by his friend. When he was finally kicked out of the room, We screamed, "CRAZY MEXICANS" Even though they where just high school students.**

**Momo: And this, actually happened to you in the middle of class.**

**Author: course not!**

**Ranigiku: See, no ones life could be that fun-**

**Author: It was at the begining of class.**

***everyone is quiet until we hear a scream from the author's kitchen***

**Ichigo: Enough Rukia! Quit it!**

**Rukia: But i'm not done yet I still have more!  
*Rangiku (sensing something perverted) and dashes off***

**Ichigo: *comes out with weird fake man breasts and a fat belly* Why me?**

_**To be continued**_


	12. The Pieces Begin to Move

Chapter 12 the Pieces Move

"What's this?!" The captain of the research and development squad bellowed. Everyone still sleeping yawned and moaned, sliding the doors to their rooms open.

"What happened now, captain?"

"It's so early!"

They cried.

"It seems as if someone added some data to the computer last night."

He began frantically typing on the computer.

"As if I wouldn't find out this data had been forged, I'll just delete it and-"

He stopped typing and leaned into the screen, eyes wide.

He was quiet for a long while; Nemu walked up and asked, "Mayuri-sama, is your constitution functioning properly?"

He jerked back in his chair.

"Mayuri-sama?"

"Call in a captains meeting, I don't care if we don't have the authority, they need to see this."

"Understood captain."

He shook his head and looked back up at the screen.

"This is rather vexing. The access code into the data base was a captain's code. Specifically Sosuke Aizen's. If I open this document, it could very well have a virus on it that would destroy every piece of information on the soul society that exists within this computer."

He took his long finger nail and twisted it up against the side of his head. It made a sharp shrieking noise, like it was grinding on mental.

_Teech teech_

_Teech teech_

Echoing in the silence. "However, if I open it, it could have something valuable in it and someone had just used Aizen's old access code to store something away from us. Another captain, maybe. We will decide what to do when all remaining captains arrive."

* * *

_Momo's Dream_

"Hey! Toshiro! Toshiro!" I called out!

"Momo! When will you stop that, I thought we agreed that once I was a soul reaper, you'd stop calling me that!" He pouted.

This was..Right before he became a captain. Just after he had mastered the shikai abilities of Hyorimaru.

I smiled and slammed my hand down on his head.

"Owe! Hey!"

"Hey Toshiro.." I began, staring at his zanpakuto. It was stunning, over flowing with spiritual energy, that ice type that pulled me in. I never knew our elements where at such polar opposites. The sword. I remember the first time I saw it. It was beautiful, but too dazzling, too powerful. I though, maybe it wasn't his. But it was.

"What?" he asked.

I rubbed his head down even harder.

"That sword can't be yours!" I yelled.

He laughed, "why! 'Cause it so much more powerful than yours?"

"N-no!" I shuddered. _Da! He's a genius now! Course he'd figure it out._

"It's-It's too big for you! You can't even hold it on your belt because it's too long! If a zanpakuto is supposed to respond the wielders personality and spiritual pressure, your sword should have been a lot smaller!"

"Well you just wait! Soon enough my spirit energy will match my size!" he yelled.

We heard Awwes! And Oooos! Coming from the training ground.

"She did it! The princess of Rukongai finally did it!"

After all these years Rukia had excelled only in kido. It took her much longer to develop skills with a zanpakuto. And after she got a real one, not one for an unranked officer, she was never able to communicate with it.

We rushed out to see a big ray of light as she was lifted off the ground.

"Find it." she whispered.

"A purpose..."

"That is what, you taught me!" she unsheathed her sword.

"Dance! Sode no Shirayuki!"

Her blade turned white and a small bell ring was heard as her hilt grew a tail.

"Ice queen. Sleeves of white snow." she stated, floating back to the ground.

Kaien clapped and walked up to her.

"Finally got it, right?" he questioned.

"Yes.." she whispered staring at her zanpakuto.

"It's all thanks to you," She looked up at him smiling.

"Thank you!"

He made a, "huh?" face.

"Kaien-dono!"

She bowed, respectfully.

He laughed and messed up her hair.

"The most beautiful zanpakuto in the Soul Society. Congratulations, you have the second most powerful ice-type sword in the seretei."

Second most powerful. Then that means,

I turned my head toward Toshiro's sword.

His is the most powerful.

"Unfortunately the most powerful belongs to that midget over there!" He pointed to Toshiro.

"Let's see your shikai!" He yelled.

Toshiro flinched. "Me?"

"Yes, it's been a while since I saw the Ice queen and king together."

"But vice captain shiba I can't do that-"

"Do it!" He made an evil face.

"Alright."

"Rain upon the frosted heavens, Hyorimaru."

The sky turned dark and the hilt of his sword grew a tail of chains and at the end what a blade in the shape of a crescent moon. It felt sharp, and powerful, almost exactly different from Rukia's. Rukia stood in awe of it, as did I. Hers had elegance, his had power.

"Amazing!" Kaien laughed.

"Right then since everyone is here already, I might as well do it now." he coughed, quieting down the yapping crowd.

"On behalf of captain Ukitake, I wanted to announce Toshiro's achievement!"

"Achievement?" I whispered.

"Toshiro has been a sighed Captain of squad 10! Congratulations, you are the youngest captain in soul society history!"

He bowed, "I'm afraid this is the last time I will call you, Toshiro. Or anyone for that matter."

"Congratulations...Captain Histugaya."

Everyone repeated the same words. "Congratulations, congrats" bowing, respectfully. I couldn't. I could see his confused look, he didn't see this coming, neither did I.

I could feel it.

Feel it.

Feel him.

Slipping away.

* * *

_Toshiro's POV_

"So that's the gist of it." Urahara stated.

"And that's why you have this?" I questioned.

"Well, why else?" Urahara began slapping his fan open, "I mean, it isn't like I kept an extra supply of Gigai in the store house, just waiting for something like this to happen."

I looked at him, hiding his evil smile behind his fan. I examined the gigai and the replenishments, maybe I shouldn't trust this guy.

"But seriously," he waved his fan in, solemnly "this came in for you just yesterday night. I'm not sure if the soul society made a mistake with the shipment and accidentally brought in a gigai for a previous mission but...." He stopped, thinking.

I could tell he was trying to analyze the situation. I could tell as well, something was going on. The soul society handles equipment with care, especially if it where for a captain, there's almost no way they could have mistakenly reshipped another gigai.

"You might as well use it while you can!" He smiled, "Now you can get physical with Karin like I know you've wanted to."

I started to turn red. "W-what! I-I never thought like that about Karin-"

"Oh! Toshiro stop it! Oh oh! That tickles-" Kisuke teased in a girly voice.

"What's going on here?" Yoruichi questioned.

Urahara froze. "Ahh.."

He flung the gigai in my direction, "he was just leaving."

_Well then, _I looked down at the gigai. _I think it's time I re-apply for my job._

* * *

_The research and development headquarters Emergency Meeting. 6:00pm SS time._

"As we all know, this is a potentially destructive situation." Head Yamamoto stated after captain Kurotsuchi finished speaking.

"If all the captains where here, we could unlock the pieces to the back up computer and use it in case the document had a virus." Ukitake announced.

The 13 pieces to the back up computer where locked away in each Captain's hiding place. Only they know where it is, and only they can open the chest which contains their piece of the computer. Why is it so important? If the data on the computer is destroyed then all history on the soul society, including that of previous enemies will disappear forever. The soul society's lack of knowledge would eventually end in no order and faulty execution of missions. This would soon lead to ignorance and the seretei's lack of intelligence could lead to a riot by the rukongai district.

"This could be someone just using Aizen's card to store information in the computer." Ukitake corrected himself.

"Perhaps...Which captains are missing?" Shunsui asked.

"There's Captain Histugaya, who, after a short visit with me, decided to resume his mission." Unohana smiled.

"And captain Kurosaki is in the world of the living as well." Ichigo's vice captain remarked.

"No sign of Haruko- I mean, Captain Asuka isn't here either." Shunsui tilted his hat down.

"Looks like we're in quite a bind-"

"Captains!" a messenger bust through the door.

"Captain Asuka has been found gravely injured at the squad 5 barracks! Please! Head Captain! I implor you to halt the meeting so captain Unohana can heal her!"

Murmuring stirred between the vice captains as the conversed, while the captains where silent.

"Silence!" Yamamoto bellowed

"Captain Kurotsuchi, open the file immediately. There is nothing to fear. If the enemy wanted to release a virus, they would not have hidden the document. This captains meeting is temporarily at pause until all outside matters are dealt with!" Yamamoto slammed his staff down.

"Isane," Unohana began.

"Ye-Yes captain?" Isane answered.

"Please proceed ahead of me to see if anyone else is injured besides captain Asuka, and if it's just her, please treat her immediately." Unohana smiled.

Isane nodded and flash stepped of.

"I wish to see, what this file contains." Unohana turned to Mayuri.

* * *

_Momo's Dream_

"Toshiro!" I was..In a dark room. No, it wasn't even a room. It was just pitch black, and the only light I saw, was the direction Toshiro was heading in. I called out to him, frantically, as if I was afraid he'd go on and leave me behind. Like the moment he fell out of my sight, my light would go out, and all the distance I'd gone would simply vanish, and I'd be alone. Neither moving forward nor back. And that terrified me worse than death.

"Toshiro!" I called out once again.

He didn't answer, nor did he turn around, he didn't move, but when I tried to run toward him, it almost seemed like I was running in place, because I never got any closer to him.

"Toshiro!" I hear another person call.

A forceful, elegant voice of a girl. She had wavy black hair and she was in clothing from the world of the living. The girl ran up to Toshiro and grabbed his arm, turning him around like a little girl tugging on a new toy. She smiled, and I almost saw a glimmer of a grin on Toshiro's face. She pulled him over to the side.

"Karin! Don't pull me!" He whined.

"Oh. Quit whining!" She bickered with him for awhile and then something whispered to me,

_She took him from you. _

Took who?

_She took Toshiro from you. She took him._

What do you mean?

_She's done it, she made him fall for her, and now she's going to slowly take over his world._

_Toshiro will never remember you._

_His memory of you memory will slowly fade away._

I shook my head, no. Toshiro would never-

_It isn't him._

_It was her, that girl. She did it to him, she made him forget. She's manipulating him. Just like Aizen did to you. _

_When she's done_

_She'll toss him aside._

_Leaving Toshiro helpless_

_Alone,_

_And no one will be there._

_Just like for you._

No, No. This would never. I crouched down in the darkness.

_She took him from you._

_And now, you need to get him back._

_Get him back._

_For his own safety._

* * *

My eyes shot open. _Just A nightmare. _I thought. Though what I was about to see made me want to return to that nightmare.

She was there, a long, diagonal, slash through her chest, and blood spewing everywhere. Her hair was drenched in the scarlet ooze. And she couldn't even get enough blood to her legs to stand up. Captain Asuka inched toward me, using all of her power remaining to arm her way toward me.

She threw up blood and stopped for a minute, then continued coming forward. It was as if these few seconds lasted forever. _Stop moving! Don't come closer! Stop bleeding! _Why was she so determined to get to me?

"I-'m glad your alrigh-" her voice gave out as she was whispering.

"He. Didn't. Do. It." She said, her voice hoarse and dying out.

"C-captain.." I whispered, eyes wide. I didn't know how to react, should I be crying, what I should do. Was this a dream?

She smiled, her eyes dilating and as the light within them faded, she could keep her self up no longer and she fell down.

Then it hit me. It was happening again. The same thing with captain Aizen. And for a split moment I saw him in her. The horror I felt. And I screamed,

"CAPTAIN!"

Re-igniting the flame which brought me such pain. **(Hey look! Your author's a poet!)**

* * *

_Karin's POV_

Even though I can see Toshiro now, it isn't enough. Everyday my friends pound me with questions. "When's Histugaya-sama coming back?" they always say.

It would be awhile before he came back, if he even did. And school bored me now...Because he wasn't there.

He would always stay at my house, because he wasn't aloud to go back to the soul society until his 'mission' was done.

_Just soccer practice, and then I can get home. _I had never been so happy to get home in my life. Was it because of Toshiro. No. No way! We're not _supposed _to be together, he said it himself. And that Halloween night had long sense passed and not a single thing had changed between us. That is..Exactly how it should be. And how I want it to be.

Walking home from the park startled me when he was standing right in front of me! In clothing from my world! I missed seeing him like that. No wait! What are you saying, nothing's going on, and he's just my sort of trainer. And I owe him for giving me his powers.

"Hey." He avoided eye contact and looked to the left.

"Hi, so I take it you got your gigai back early?" I smiled.

"Yea, and I'm ah..I'm heading over to the school so I can re-apply for my class." He added.

"I won't be home tonight, because I have a meeting for the new teachers, but I'll be back tomorrow."

He remembered what I asked him. He's coming back to teach. I grinned happily, looking down. He really has got a soft side.

Wait a minute! Did his just say "I won't be **Home **tonight?!" Holly crap! Did he do that on purpose, we sound like a freaking married couple now. Oh my gosh, did I just say that!? We aren't even a couple! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Soul Reapers are NOT alive and certainly DON'T want to be with you.

"Karin, you're turning red." He informed.

I got even more flush. "You idiot!" I aimed my fist toward his face, _saying that I'm red only makes me more embarrassed, and you're so dense!_

He stopped my fist with his hand and peered to the left. "What was that for?" he asked.

I backed up away from him, "Don't play innocent with me!" I yelled.

"Innocent? I honestly don't know what you're saying!" He told me.

_Yea right you don't! Like I would fall for... _Right..He's a soul reaper. No emotion. Feelings are new, but I'm sure he's been embarrassed. But still, without really knowing if he understands or not I shouldn't take it out on him-

"Ooooohhh! You're supposed to be the genius!" I slid my foot along the ground and he jumped up, avoiding being tripped.

"And you're not supposed to blush." He laughed, when I turned around to face him when he had jumped over me.

"AaaaHH!" I slammed my foot on the ground. _You little. When I surprised Yuki and Koiyuki tomorrow, I'll be sure to tell them you have not sense of compassion, literally. I'll make it a surprise. To both them and Toshiro._

"Are you sure someone like you is actually a captain?" I asked. _Here's where I get on his nerves._

"Oh! Now you're denying my title? Of course I'm a captain, I've been on sense I met you 4 years ago!"

"Really?" I smiled.

"Cause back then, you looked too short to be one!" I laughed. This always sets him off, even though he was a good 3 inches taller than me (I'm 5.4) He still didn't take the joke lightly toward anyone who said it. I was no exception.

I pushed his buttons a little to far.

"WHO ARE YOU TO TALK! I WAS THE SAME HIGHT AS YOU!"

I laughed at his tone. Making him yell was always a rarity.

"Yea but you were...Hmmm... How much older? Hmmm... Oh that's right!"

I could see him bubbling over like a volcano and then suddenly..

"You where around 200 years only than me!" I laughed.

He burst out in an explosion.

"WHY YOU!" He tripped me easily and before I hit the ground, he kept me up with his foot, sighing. I guess his temper was up. It was fun.

"Don't insult me. You of all people should know I don't take those particular jokes lightly."

He flung me up with his knee and walked off. I hated how he did that. Hated it. Always getting the last word. So just like that day. I took my soccer ball and flung it at his head. He quickly fell down and held himself up with his hands as the ball flung over his head. He pushed himself up out of the push up position and back on his feet.

Uh oh! I ran after the ball, but then something tripped me, it felt like a string, tripping my foot.

"You stupid idiot!" He went and snagged my hand again. It kept me up, but then he back up and another one of those things got his foot and he fell too.

As the dust cleared I coughed several times and let out a sigh, pushing myself up off of him.

"Hey, sorry Toshiro, I don't know what made me trip, I just-"

A flash of light made my head turn toward a camera.

"Got it!" Some person in a black ninja outfit whispered.

"Now! Back to Soi fon-sama! This is crucial evidence that she is innocent!"

* * *

_Mayuri's lab_

"It seems we where correct." he began.

"The file contained only pictures. Pictures of A captain and a girl from the world of the living. It seems as though this captain did use Aizen's code to hide this information from our eyes."

"Who is the captain?" Yamamoto questioned.

"I don't really know if it is him, but it would be very likely he tried to store these photos away so that no one would know, it makes perfect sense." Kurotsuchi added to himself.

"Tell me this person!" Yamamoto yelled.

"Captain Toshiro Histugaya of squad ten."

"These photos are they... Indeed evidence of Involvement?"

"See for yourself."

Posted on the monitor were several pictures of him with Karin. Karin cradling his gigai in her arms, the picture of the two at the dance and...The Halloween incident.

"Captain Asuka most likely found this out, and that is the reason she is so gravely injured." Mayuri stated.

"Wait a moment! Captain Asuka's wounds were not done by an Ice Zanpakuto and further more, we have no way of knowing if it was captain Hitsugaya who hid these documents, much less if the pictures where forged!" Unohana defended.

"Head Captain Yamamoto!" A stealth force member stated busting through the door.

"We have evidence! Evidence of our Captain's innocence!" The member showed them the recent staged photo of Karin and Toshiro, one on top of the other.

"The matter on who hid the photos is undecided! However! The evidence on Captain Histugaya's illegal actions are un-ignorable! Arrest Histugaya! As well as the human girl. We will decide their fate after all has been settled." Yamamoto slammed his cane on the floor.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Well um... It seems not many of you like my writing because I barely got any reviews for the last chappy. I'm not proud of that, so I tried writing this. Hope you like it :P See you next week!**

**Reviewers to Thank:**

**yellowbutterfly93**

**ShikallllTema**

**.twilight-lover**

**Favorite Story adders:**

**Krakengirl**

**NorthenFallenAngel**

**Story Alerter:**

**diamondarrowmage  
**

**Love you guys!,**

**~*RukiaRocks*~**

**Author's Conferences with characters:**

**Toshiro: Unfortunately, I had to witness another child birth, and my hand is broken because Karin squeezed it so hard.**

**Karin: Look! Look! Aki is smiling at her daddy!**

**Toshiro: *looks away to annoy Karin* **

**Karin: *punches Toshiro in the stomach* Look damn it!**

**Toshiro: Watch the language!**

**Karin: Why should I!**

***Toshiro and Karin are nose to nose, growling at each other when Ichigo walks in with man boobs and a round weight strapped to his stomach***

**Karin: Ichi-nee??**

**Toshiro: Brother? (Ichigo is his brother-in-law)**

**Ichigo: It's a long story.**

**Rukia: He's a mother now!**

**Karin: I leave for 2 days and this is what happens *shakes her head***

**Toshiro: *totally shocked because he doesn't know what Karin will do to him in her motherly-instinct-phase.* this is going to be trouble.**

**Ichigo: Toshiro, run away while you can!**

**Rukia: Hey Karin, how's about we punish Toshiro for not making eye contact with his child.**

**Karin: I think we should.**

**To be continued**


	13. Smile

Chapter 12 What are you?

I got to class that day, early, as usual. But surprisingly enough Karin was there before me, and when I went to shut the door, and turned around, she nearly made me fall over. Karin just sat on my desk, with her legs crossed, like it _belonged _to her or something.

I walked over to the coat rack and while taking off my coat i sighed,

"Karin, do you have no respect for your teacher's things? Get _off _my desk."

She crossed her arms and child-ly announced, "No!"

I looked back and stared at the chess board on the desk.

"You know why I'm hear then." she stated

"My answer is no." I closed my eyes, hanging my coat up.

"But why? Why does Rukia have to train me? Why can't you?"

"Oh! Will you quick bugging me about that. I've already told you if I start training with you physically, the reaction of our spiritual energy would get the attention of the soul society quicker. We don't want that. Remember I'm still on the radar after what happen."

I tried to explain it to her, over and over again, but I supposed it would never get through. She stubborn, as always, but this time I truly can't give in.

"Oh! So you think Rukia is good enough, and that the high and mighty captain can't dirty up his precious hands! I didn't know you cared that much about your manicure!" She laughed.

"Very funny, now please get off my desk. I have to get my work done from the soul society and plan for the next lesson." I sighed.

While walking up to sit in my chair she made my eyes shoot open when she said,

"Ne, Toshiro, What are you to me?"

"Ask yourself that, not me." I sighed. There's no way I could answer that, even a genius can't tell you the answer.

"Come on now, if I knew what I though about us I wouldn't have bothered to ask. I knew you'd use you pig headedness to drive me away, but this time I need an answer from you." She explained.

"The truth is..." I closed my eyes, thinking.

"I don't have your answer." She looked at me, puzzled. As if _I _was_ supposed _to know.

She was quiet, still refusing to get off my desk after I poked her**. (Author's Note**:** I can just see Toshiro poking Karin. And then her growling at him.)**

Her head suddenly shot up, positively. She turned toward me, her black hair flying out.

She smiled, "Well you must have and idea."

She almost jumped out of her seat, but she made an effort to keep her butt planted on my desk.

I liked it when she smiled, it seemed like everything bad just sort of faded away. It felt uplifting. I never really noticed it before.

It was maddening, the way she tortured me. Being around her all the time, it was hard for me not to break. And I figured it's all I could do from just going insane.

_She doesn't know how much she's hurting you. _I'll always tell myself. Just every feature on her, suddenly glows, when she comes by. It's not natural, not by me, at least. What in the world has this place done to me. What has it done this captain? There is a demand that we stay under the radar. But it's hard just to stop from reaching out.

Those soft hands. Those mocking lips that curse me all the time. It makes me laugh how much I want them, even though they hate me. I guess it turned me on. Yes. That feeling that it's a challenge to get her.

"You're really infuriating." I laughed walking over to her.

I slammed my hands on the side of the desk and leaned in, so much so she had to lean back and her hair began to touch the bottom of the desk.. Her face was really red. Guess she didn't expect this, and nor did I. I hate it when that something takes over.

"You want to know what we are to each other?"

She was about to speak when I planted my lips against hers. She stared, wide eyed.

_Snap. What the hell is wrong with you, Toshiro? Are you stupid, you're at a school! _But I didn't care, and I didn't stop.

She leaned back and the tip of her hair fell of the side of the desk.

I pulled my hand toward the buttons of her blouse. Her eyes widened, but instead of hitting me, she just closed them, and let me do it.

Slowly I pulled off her uniform ribbon, and began to unbutton the front.

The soft cloth opened up a little.

And slowly I went for the next button, her head lay against the desk and she had propped her legs up on the desk. Between each kiss she panted hard.

* * *

_Karin's POV_

His finger slid down my neck and down to the last button.

His hand felt down my body, it made me moan a bit, that feeling of a cold spark against my warm skin.

I could tell he was completely shocked by a bra. It didn't stop him from pinning me to the back of the desk.

It was intense and long, this thrilling moment. And his tie came loose as his hands rummaged around in the untouched world.

I was sweating, I was so hot, and then, he was cooling me down, faster than I could heat up. I couldn't stand it. I flung my hands around his head and pulled him in, and then,

"TEACHER ALERT! TEACHER ALERT!" Yuki cried busting through the door.

And that's when I realized the whole homeroom with their faces pressed up against the window.

"Sorry to spoil the moment, but there's a teacher coming!" Yuki yelled.

"You where spying on us!?" I exclaimed, fist shaking.

"You perverts!" I cried, but then I looked down at myself nervously, and at the boys in my class staring at me, I yelped and pushed my shirt together.

"Karin hide!" Koiyuki shoved me and I fell over the desk.

"Sorry! Sorry!" She bowed, quickly.

"But you have to get yourself buttoned up! And fix your hair!"

Ayame ran over to Toshiro and pulled up his tie.

"Histugaya-sama is quite.." She began, giggling.

"Controlling on the floor isn't he?"

My head popped up from behind the desk.

"Ayame!" I blushed even harder.

"Get dressed!" Yuki forced my head down.

"That true, I never knew Kurosaki was the submissive type." A guy stated. I began to turn scarlet red.

"You really get down and dirty on the dance floor, you two. Wish I coulda' seen more!" Drew laughed.

"Oh that's disgusting!" I ranted. Yuki shoved my head down again.

* * *

_"Listen, Karin. I'll be back tomorrow morning, I have a teacher's meeting so don't freak out when I'm not home."_

_I slapped him, "Come home soon!" I laughed._

_He called it that a lot._

_Home._

_I liked that._

"And so, my relative has gone for the night and Yuzu and I can finally host our turn for the class sleep over!" I stated on a three way with Yuki and Koiyuki. **(Author's note: I forget who, but one of you asked how to pronounce their names. "yuki" is pronounced YOU-KEY and Koiyuki is like the koi fish combined with Yuki. Koi-YOU-Key)**

_"Sure! I'll be over at 6, k?" Yuki stated_

_"Sure!"_

_"I'll be there around 6:30 is that ok?" Koiyuki informed._

_"That's fine, whenever you can come!"_

I glanced over at the clock. _5 o'clock. Perfect. I'll have just enough time to take a quick shower._

* * *

_In the shower (-_- didn't feel like writing about her walking to it)_

I let the warm water pierce my bare back, and I looked up, grabbing some soap and scrubbing myself down.

_The closer you get to him, the more you dig your own grave._

I dropped the bar of soap. _What was that voice just now?_

_You're terrible, you know that. Letting him do that, even though he was clearly testing how far you trusted him._

I dropped down on the tiled floor, the water running down the crevices on my face.

_W-what are you talking about?_

_Don't act so innocent, now that he knows how much faith you have in him, it's tearing him up inside what he has to do to you._

_Do to me?_

_Isn't it obvious? He has to tear you apart, and run away so that the Soul society doesn't find you!_

_What? H-how could he think- _I stood up, and slouched my head down, pinning myself up against the wall, the water pruning my skin.

_That is the result._

I panted hard, feeling his cold touch again, down my neck and through my body.

_That is the result of a kiss from you._

I felt my lips, _No way..._

_A kiss from death._

The bell rang and I yelped up.

I rubbed on the misty shower door and looked at the entrance. Standing at the door was Yuki, all dressed in her pajamas and ready to sleep over. I stepped out of the shower and told dad to let her in.

I reached for my pajamas, but something stopped me.

_That voice. It's right. He's gonna go._

I dropped to the ground, what do clothes matter?

"What does anything matter?" I whispered, shivering and falling on my side.

"If he isn't here..."

"Karin!" Yuki opened the bathroom door, excited, but seeing me lying on the ground, startled her, until she saw the tears in my eyes.

Without a word, she lifted me up and hugged me, silently; I stopped sobbing and look at her.

"I won't ask you what happened..." She made and baffled hum and shook her head in my wet hair.

"But you're always prettier when you're smiling!"

My eyes widened. If only she knew... I started to break down again.

"Yuki! Yuki! He's gonna leave, H-he's g-gonna.." I let in a deep, broken breath.

"Shhh..." She patted my back.

"I've never seen you like this..." She whispered.

"You're actually going to start to worry me, if you don't smile". She pulled me away and held my cheeks, smiling herself.

"This 'he' you're talking of, does he care about you?"

I nodded.

"I won't ask who he is, but no one skips out on Karin."

I gasped.

"Because we all love your smile that much." Yuki gave my cheek a friendly tap and stood up.

"Dry yourself off and come outside, Koiyuki will be coming soon."

My mouth was dry for a second, but then I shook my head, _she's right, _Lighting up a bright smile on my face and grabbing my clothes, _Toshiro would never skip out on me._

* * *

"So..Do you like Histugaya-sama more than your previous lover?"

"eh-?" I stated.

"That dude you said was a selfish jerk?" Yuki began.

"Oh him.." I looked down, "Now that you mention it, I'm not sure who I was actually talking about back then!" I smiled. They all looked at me like I was crazy.

"But if anyone, that guy I was talking about might have been him. He was so irritating and self center, he didn't even come to soccer practice." I began.

"But Toshiro- Histugaya-sama was that infuriating, that resistant." I laughed.

"I suppose it turned me on."

Yuki and Koiyuki looked at each other. "She's a strange one..." Koiyuki began.

"She'll end up divorced for sure..." Yuki whispered.

Then I heard the door open and someone come in.

"So, who's this uncle of yours that is staying her?" Yuki questioned.

"Yeah, it's like you're hiding him cause you don't want us to see him." Koiyuki observed.

"He must be someone cute, right Karin!" Yuki leaned in. I looked at the door way, to see who was passing by. _If you came home early, don't say anything. Or they will-_

"I'm home Karin...The meeting was cut short." Toshiro stated.

Everything what quiet when both Yuki and Koiyuki exclaimed,

"HISTUGAYA-SAMA IS YOUR UNCLE?!"

"AND HE'S STAYING AT YOUR HOUSE?!" Yuki questioned.

"YOU SICKO! LOVING YOUR OWN UNCLE!" Koiyuki yelled.

The hopped up and ran into Toshiro's room, just in time to see him taking off his work shirt. He glanced up and looked at us, puzzled.

"Ummm...Hello girls.." He began, not knowing how to react.

"AHHH! HISTUGAYA-SAMA!" They cried, running into him.

"Why did you have to be so weird! I would've actually taken a shot at you, if you weren't interested in your niece!" Yuki cried.

Toshiro looked down at them, sympathetically, "I think that is a compliment..." He began, suddenly staring up at me coldly.

"WHAT IS THIS ABOUT??" he asked.

* * *

"Oh!" I get it!" Koiyuki laughed.

"So you didn't want anyone to know because you thought you would get expelled?" Yuki questioned.

We nodded.

"Yay! My favorite teacher isn't a homo or a weird, inbreeder!" Yuki hopped up all sparkley.

* * *

_Toshiro's POV_

When the girls had finally gone to sleep and stopped pounding me with questions, I snuck out of bed and woke up Karin. In my room she sat down on my bed and I leaned up against the wall, crossing my arms.

"Listen, about earlier, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me..But out relationship is nothing like that.." I looked up at her, and she was somewhat shocked to see those words come out of my mouth.

"It's ok.." She smiled looking down.

"Just promise me.." I gave her a puzzled look.

"Hmm?" I began.

She got up and grabbed my hand in her's.

"To smile for yourself."

I stared at her, wide eyed and she let go of me hesitantly letting go of my hand and dashing off, letting a glimmer of a tear fly out of the side of her eye.

* * *

_Karin's POV_

_I won't as you to stay.._

I told my heart, as if trying to communicate to him.

_Because I know you will leave anyway._

_This is my way of saying Farewell.._

_That is my only regret._

I ran off.

_That you don't rely on my smile. _

_I want you to do it for yourself._

* * *

_Toshiro's POV_

I walked over and sighed, packing my things.

_Now it's time to go._

_I know._

I stopped puting in my shirt.

My head fell down.

_I know it hurts, but I have to deal with it._

_It's for her._

_Because the farther away she is from me..._

"The safer she will be..." I whispered.

"Don't you think it's alittle too late for that?!" I heard a voice yell.

I swirled around to see a stealth force member lean up against the door way.

My eyes widened. _Karin!_

I dashed outside to see large hands clasped around her neck.

She reached her hand out toward me,

"Toshiro.." She choked. The big hands tightened their grip. She was slipping away.

dying.

Falling apart.

She gasped and panted hard, grasping at air. The life in her eyes fading.

I popped out of my body and held my sword, ready to stop him before they dropped her.

And all at once she glidded out of her body and a sword was put to my throat.

"Captain Histugaya, for committing the ultimate crime of transferring your powers to a human, you will suffer a sever punishment!" _Another stealth for member? _I looked at Karin in her kimono, lisping my name, unable to speak. _I can't put her through anymore, they will surely kill her. _I dropped my sword and put my hands up.

"It's over." Mayuri stated walking up behind me.

"The girl is already dead." He whispered in my ear. My eyes widened as I lunged toward him.

"What?!"

"This girl is not like regular soul reapers, if her body dies.." He picked up Karin by her hair, she held her eyes together, tightly. Moaning.

"So does she."

I stopped struggling and stood looking at Karin.

_No way. Wake up Karin! Wake up!_

"You can't die, Karin you.." I began, stuttering.

She was the only person who...

_"Hey Toshiro!"_

_"YOU STUPID IDOT!"_

_"It's called juice!"_

All my emotions suddenly crushed me like a rock. She wasn't. She can't be. It ached hard, that pain in my heart only grew. Until finally a foreign touch to my cheek rolled down my face. It was wet and symbolized my pain.

I couldn't do it.

Couldn't live on.

Without her.

I loved her.

And I never got to tell her. _Why, why did this hurt so much?_

"Because you where going to leave her alone. Inside this is what she wanted. If you left, you know she would have felt like wanting to die." Mayuri stated.

My eyes widened.

"You know as well as I do." He began.

"That this is an act of mercy."

"That is why it hurts."

"Because your feeling guilty. You made her die. You did it."

More tears drizzled down my face, I looked down, hiding the human emotions.

"You're right.." I whispered.

"I don't think I can live with myself..."

"What's this, human emotion exhibited by a captain?!" He looked me in the eyes and when I blinked he had Karin's corpse in my face.

"Does this girls face have an impact on you?" He shook her in my face.

I began to tremble weakly,

"You let go of her!"

He reached for her arms and dropped her, stepping on her lifeless body.

"Stop that!" I began, crying even more.

He looked at me surprised. And then he looked down at Karin. Her pale skin bruised and lifelessly colored.

"Does this piece of junk interest you? Why would you ever act so low?!" He yelled.

My eyes widened.

"Because.." I began tears running down my face.

_It hurts, this pain. You left Karin, left me._

_And now it hurts._

_So I will tell you._

"Because I loved her!"

Mayuri made a "hmm" sound, taken back.

I started to cry harder, watching him kick at her body and knowing that held down my all these people, all I could do was watch.

I looked away. I couldn't watch him do that to her.

"She received a proper punishment, for brainwashing you."

_No, she didn't._

_I love you, Karin._

_And that's why it hurts so much._

_Because we had a future._

_We did._

_And now I see that I was about to throw it away._

_And leave you to hurt like I am now._

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry I couldn't save you._

_Our future._

_Our future._

_I buried my face in my hair._

"I'm so sorry.." I whispered.

"Karin!" I yelled, hopelessly.

"I-if you go! How can I smile for myself?!" I yelled, mad at her. No, mad at myself, for not seeing our future sooner. For not loving her in return.

"How do you expect me to smile for you, for myself, when the one I love is dead!" I screamed.

_I can see it now. _I began to cry and feel weak.

_I know you always did._

_"Toshiro!" She cried, running up to me._

_"Daddy!" A little girl with snow white hair ran up to me and I picked her up and spun her around in circles. She smiled, I smiled, Karin smiled._

_We laughed._

_We smiled._

_We where happy._

_We could have been a family._

_We could have loved._

_I know you always saw our future._

_I was just too blind to see it._

_Why was I so selfish? Running away from you? It hurts._

_I want to die._

"How can I hope to smile.." I whispered.

"How can you hope to make me smile in your place!" I yelled.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I tried hard. *crys (i'm really crying right now)* To make this meaningful.**

**Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you read the next chapter. **

**As a tribute to Karin, there will be no uplifting Author's Conferences with character. And I feel so depressed that I can't thank any of you for reviewing.**

**I sorry I couldn't do it.**

**Couldn't make you guys cry.**

**I guess i'm just a big softy *laughs*.**

**I hope you read it again,**

**and again.**

**Out loud.**

**And in your hearts.**

**Remembering to smile.**

**Like she wanted.**

**Love ya,**

**~*RukiaRocks*~**


	14. Welcome To The Family, Jackass

Chapter 14

**Author's note: I'm sorry I worried so many of you 3 But I was jsut so evil, I couldn't help myself. Anyways, here goes.**

* * *

_Toshiro's POV_

"No sense sheding tears for the dead." Mayuri Laughed.

Mayuri wore a gold braclet that twinkled everytime I talked. I thought it really didn't care about it because Karin was gone, and the pain didn't help me think straight. I continued to beat myself up for not saving Karin when his braclet shinned again something, smoke-like came out from it and formed in the shape of a body. Then in the blink of an eye, Karin was right there staring at me.

"Dude, Are you an idiot, like i'd ever die from that." She laughed at me.

"I-i don't understand.." I began.

"Get back in my braclet right now..." Mayuri sighed.

"I wanted to have alittle fun with you, this is a dummy. It's much easier to carry a test subject sealed away." He began, Karin ran toward him and he pushed on her face, ennoyed. She kept pushing forward, just the same. So childishly.

"Sorry to make you worry," She muttered, her cheek being pushed in my Mayuri,

"But it took me awhile to get out of the seal."

I dried my eyes and chuckled a bit.

"You're such an Idiot." I whispered. I didn't care how long it took, as long as she _was _alive.

"That's great, 'Histugaya-sama'. Now tell me, I don't think i've ever seen you cry. I think you actually thought i was dead." She began.

"Does that really matter since your alive." I laughed. In an instant, my world turned around. Just by Karin being there, did she change the atmosphere.

"But I still don't get how you got out.." I muttered. Whatever really, it didn't care. I can't really tell you how overjoyed I was when I heard her voice again.

"Ah! It's so bothersome having to explain something to such a simpleton. This braclet is designed to hold a soul inside it. It is such a bothersome task to trasport souls through to the soul society, so in order to save some room, and some trouble, I sealed your lady friend inside the braclet." He explained.

"Hold on. Did you just call me fat?" She began.

"I said no such thing, merely that a soul such as yours takes up room. I never said alot of room."

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT!?" She yelled.

"Get yourself out of those thugs." She told me, not looking back at the horde of stealth force members holding me down.

"We have someone to kill, now." She drew her sword, evilly. Smiling wide. I shuddered, She's insane.

I smiled, it's like nothing ever happened. She blew away everything in a instant. Sadness, anger, everything.

"Bakudo 1 Sai!" I sealed the shinigami on top of me and grabbed Hyorimaru.

"Baka!" I stated taking my stance next to Karin.

"There's no way we can make it out of this."

"Oh don't be so negative." She laughed and made a little peace sign with her hand.

She winked at me, "After All I'm still alive, right? Anythings posible."

"Just got to put you mind to it!" She laughed, blocking the shinigami that slamed their sword down on her.

He hair flew upward as she was pushed down and as she spun around, her glistening sword waving around. I hadn't noticed, by her beauty, that before I knew it...

* * *

We where in a jail cell at the Soul Society.

My head fell down.

"I told you we couldn't get out of that. And now look, I might have been able to plead for your release if you didn't get me involved!" I sighed.

"Excuse me! Who was the one who helped, I didn't force you to do anything!"

I laughed. "I guess you're right."

"Ne, Toshiro." SHe began.

"Did you really mean what you said." My eyes widdened.

She smiled and giggled, slapping the back of my head, "You're such a great person, you know that."

I looked at her puzzled, "Of course I want you to smile in my place." SHe laughed.

"If anyone is fit to make people happy. It's you."

"You infuriate me, but you really give me energy, you might not make people happy my way," She began,

"But you definately are worth more that you think you are."

So she didn't hear what I said about her. I sighed. What a relief.

"Oh and.." SHe began.

"I love you too."

It caught me off gaurd and my shackled arms couldn't help me when I fell over.

"W-what did you say?" I asked.

"I said." She got down on her knews, and wormed her way up to me on the floor. She got so close and then she spat out,

"I_L_O_V_E_ Y_O_U, Idiot." She winked at my and laughed.

She sat up and leaned up against the wall.

"I thought you where supposed to be some captain badass." She began.

"But you where stupid enough to follow me in here."

"Shiro-chan." We heard a sweet voice.

_That can't be._

"Captain." Rangiku's voice began.

"We're getting you out!" Momo stated.

"You guys.." I whispered. Rangiku carried the keys over to momo, and she unlocked the cell.

WHen Karin's hand where unbound she slapped me.

"What was that for?"

"Next time tell me when you have hot subbordinates."

I blushed and we ran off.

* * *

_In the Soul Society, running freaks frantically try to avoid contact with everyone_

"Where exactly are we going?" i questioned.

"What do you mean," I looked up and saw Unohana-taicho on her banki with Rukia and Ichigo already sitting on the large sting ray.

"We're getting you out." Momo smiled at Karin.

"Remember to stay at the fourth squad barraks, no one can touch you there." Unohana informed Momo and Rangiku.

They nodded and took off.

"Masumoto!" I called. She stopped.

"Don't do anything this reckless every again." I reminded her.

She smiled,"I'm sure I won't." And she darted off after Momo.

"You're such a softy." Ichigo Began.

"You where too."Rukia reminded him.

"Oh, midget, you really are an Idiot."

Rukia slammed her fist in his stomach, smiling, "I almost wish that ment something."

* * *

_Going through the gate to the Human World_

"You're going to stay at Urahara's place until Captain Kurosaki and I apeal to the central 46." Unohana informed.

We were going through a dim lit, black goo-y place.

"This place is creepy." Karin clenched my coat.

"It's was worse when I rescued Rukia, all these walls came alive and almost killed us." Karin suddenly left me for her brother's tale. He acted like she was a little girl, pointing his finger up and telling the whole story kid-y like.

I walked over, behind Ichigo and Smaked the back of his head.

"Stop treating her like a child."

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head.

"You're very protective now, arn't you?"

He stood up, a good 4 inches taller than me.

"Youv'e grown alot." He slamed his Hand down on my head.

"Toshiro."

A vein poped. "You're too much like Karin." I mumbled.

Everyone laughed.

"Thank you guys.." Karin began.

Everyone looked back. "For rescuing us.."

"And thank you.." She walked to me.

"I Love you, Idiot."

Everyone made an Awwe! Sound as she and I pulled each other in. It was a romantic moment, until we almost fell over the side of the monster, into the Spirit energy, sucking pit.

"Woah, Now."

Ichigo snagged my and Karin's Collars, tugging up up.

"You love birds can't die together, yet."

He cracked his knuckles,

"I still haven't given Toshiro the talk." He smirked.

Karin laughed with Rukia.

"Yeah. Toshiro is lucky, Ichigo had to deal with _My _brother."

"Toshiro?" I ducked under one of Ichigo's Punches.

"Yea," Rukia smiled.

"Welcome to the family, jackass." Ichigo landed a punch square in my face.

"Alright, that does it! You want to fight, I'll banki your ass!" I yelled.

"Don't worried, I'm hollowfied" he laughed.

We all laughed.

Unohana scolded us and told us not to use banki.

"I hope everything turns out well." She told me when we landed at Urahara's shop.

"I do too." I smiled.

* * *

_Aizen's Den_

"All is going as planned." Aizen began.

"Her body has been destroyed, and now she'll have to use the gigai."

Aizen had been placed under a seal, never being able to touch a living being.

"And that's when..." Kaname began.

"We come in." The dark, evil light shinned on Gin, Aizen, and Kaname.

**Book End**

**To be continued through a sequel I'm naming, GPS System**

**Author: Thanks to all of you, I hope you like the ending, and also, to you rosie, be patient, you will make your appearance at the end of the sequel.**


End file.
